


Virage

by Carousal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	1. Chapter 1

น้ำยาสีเขียวในหม้อใบใหญ่เดือดปุด ๆ อยู่เหนือกองไฟที่ลุกโชติช่วง ซึ่งเป็นต้นกำเนิดแสงเพียงสิ่งเดียวในห้องอันมืดมิด แสงจากกองไฟสะท้อนกับขวดแก้วบรรจุของแปลก ๆ ที่วางเรียงรายอยู่บนชั้น ไอร้อนของเปลวไฟทำให้เม็ดเหงื่อผุดพราวขึ้นเต็มใบหน้าที่ขมวดคิ้วเคร่งเครียด บางส่วนไหลลงมาเป็นทางตามขมับ ร่างในเสื้อคลุมยาวดำเดินกลับไปกลับมาระหว่างหม้อกับชั้นวางวัตถุดิบเที่ยวแล้วเที่ยวเล่า เติมส่วนผสมลงไปทีละชนิดอย่างระมัดระวัง จนในที่สุด น้ำยาสีเขียวก็เปล่งแสงสีทองออกมาระยิบระยับ ใบหน้านั้นยังคงเคร่งเครียด หากในดวงตามีประกายแวววาวอย่างยินดี

"เหลืออีกอย่างเดียว..." เสียงทุ้มต่ำพึมพำ "ก็จะสำเร็จ"

ชายหนุ่มเดินตรงไปเปิดตู้ใบใหญ่ที่ใต้ชั้นวางของ แล้วลงนั่งกับพื้น กลั้นหายใจอย่างตัดอกตัดใจเต็มที่ ก่อนจะถลกแขนเสื้อ ยื่นมือไปล้วงคางคกตัวใหญ่เท่าหมาลาบราดอร์ออกมา เจ้าคางคกตัวสีเทา ๆ น่าเกลียดลืมตาหรี่ปรือขึ้นมองคนที่มารบกวนเวลานอนอย่างฉุน ๆ พอเห็นใบหน้าที่คุ้นตา มันก็ขยับตัวต้วมเตี้ยม ทำท่าจะมุดหายเข้าไปในห้องเก็บของอีกครั้ง แต่ชายหนุ่มใช้สองมือดึงมันแถมยังใช้เท้ายันตู้ไว้อีกต่างหาก

"จะหนีไปไหนไอ้คางคกขี้เกียจ ฉันต้องใช้พิษจากหนังของแกนะ" เขาคำรามพลางดึงคางคกพลาง

"แอ่บ..." คางคกเถียงพลางใช้สองตีนหลังยันหน้าอกเขาแล้วใช้สองตีนหน้าตะกุยจะเข้าตู้อย่างไม่ยอมแพ้

เกมชักกะเย่อระหว่างหนึ่งคนกับหนึ่งคางคกเป็นไปอย่างดุเดือด โดยทางคางคกดูจะเป็นต่อ แต่ฝ่ายเป็นรองก็ไม่ยอมแพ้ จนในที่สุด คางคกก็เกิดมีน้ำโหขึ้นมา และใช้สองเท้าหลังยันเข้าหน้าหล่อ ๆ เต็มแรงจนคนถูกยันกระเด็นหวือไปข้างหลังเหมือนถูกดีดด้วยหนังสติ๊ก

"วะ...อะ...เหวอ!!!"

"โครม!! เพล้ง!!!"

"ซ่า!!!"

"เอาอีกแล้วพีฟส์!! คราวนี้เล่นกลางดึกเลยนะแก! อยากปลุกคนตื่นทั้งโรงเรียนรึไง! ฉันจะไม่ทนอีกต่อไปแล้ว!" ฟิลซ์ ภารโรงผู้น่าสงสารปรากฏตัวขึ้นชนิดความไวเท่าแสง ของเหลวสีทองไหลนองเต็มพื้น หม้อใหญ่แตกกระจาย อะไรบางอย่างดุ๊กดิ๊กอยู่ข้างใต้สีทองที่หนืดเหนอะเหมือนสีโปสเตอร์ ฟิลซ์กระหยิ่มยิ้มย่อง ก่อนเข้าไปเตะเศษหม้อใหญ่ที่บังรัศมีสายตาออกไปให้พ้นทาง "จับได้คาหนังคาเขา...คราวนี้ละ แกจะต้องถูกเฉดหัวออกไปจาก..." ฟิลซ์ชะงัก เบิกตาโพลงเมื่อเห็นใบหน้าเปื้อนสีทองนั้นถนัด ๆ ก่อนจะกรีดร้องเสียงโหยหวนลั่นคุกใต้ดิน

"ศะ...ศาสตราจารย์สเนปปปปปปปปปปปปป!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

ห้องเรียนวิชาแปลงร่างเสียงดังจ้อกแจ้กเหมือนตลาดสด เหล่าทะโมนไพรแห่งกรีฟินดอร์วิ่งไล่กันรอบห้องอย่างเมามัน แต่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล อาจารย์ประจำวิชาแปลงร่างที่ไม่เคยเข้าสอนสายเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว กลับไม่ปรากฏตัวให้เห็นแม้แต่เงา เสียงคุยดังขึ้นทุกทีจนปราสาทฮอกส์วอร์ตสะเทือน

"เงียบเดี๋ยวนี้นะ!"

เสียงประกาศิตดังมาก่อนตัวของศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล ทำให้เกิดกลไก Reflex Action นักเรียนทุกคนกระโจนผลุงกลับที่นั่งไวปานวอก ห้องเรียนเงียบกริบเหมือนเป่าสาก ไม่มีแม้แต่เสียงหายใจ

ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลก้าวเข้าประตูมาพร้อมสีหน้าพะอืดพะอม เธออุ้มอะไรบางอย่างมาด้วย นักเรียนทุกคนมองตามเพราะเข้าใจว่าเป็นตัวอย่างในบทเรียน เธอวางสิ่งนั้นลงบนโต๊ะหน้าชั้น แฮร์รี่ที่อยู่หลังห้องรีบถอดแว่นขยี้ตาอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อสิ่งที่ตัวเองเห็น

สิ่งที่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลอุ้มมาด้วยเป็นเด็กผู้ชายอายุราว ๆ 5 ขวบเป็นอย่างมาก ใส่ชุดหมีแบบเด็กมักเกิ้ล แต่ที่สะดุดตาที่สุดกลับไม่ใช่เสื้อผ้าที่ดูจะประหลาด เมื่อมาอยู่ท่ามกลางเสื้อคลุมพ่อมด แต่เป็นใบหน้า...ใบหน้าของเจ้าหนูน้อยดูคุ้นตา หน้าแบบนั้น! ผมดำสนิทยาวประบ่าแบบนั้น! ไม่มีทางที่แฮร์รี่จะลืมได้แน่นอน ใบหน้าที่เขาเคยแอบจ้องกินเลือดกินเนื้อเวลากรีฟินดอร์ถูกหักคะแนนด้วยเหตุผลปัญญาอ่อน ริมฝีปากที่กล่าวคำเชือดเฉือนได้เจ็บแสบทุกคราวที่มีอันต้องปะหน้ากัน ดวงตาเย็นชาที่แสดงความเกลียดชังตลอดมา เขาจะลืมได้ยังไง ไม่ว่าจะดูมุมไหน เด็กคนนั้นก็เหมือนศาสตราจารย์สเนปราวกับโขกออกมาจากพิมพ์เดียวกัน!

"อะไรน่ะ!?! สเนปขนาดมินิ?"

"ลูกของศาสตราจารย์สเนปเหรอ? ต๊าย เหมือนพ่อยังกะแกะ"

"สเนปแต่งงานเมื่อไหร่ ไม่เห็นรู้เรื่องเลย ลูกโตขนาดนี้แล้ว"

"อย่างสเนปน่ะเหรอจะได้แต่งงาน ฉันว่าฉุดหรือไม่ก็ปล้ำชัวร์"

"ใครเป็นผู้หญิงโชคร้ายคนนั้นฟะ"

"เอ๊ะ! แล้วทำไมศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลอุ้มมาล่ะ?"

"หรือว่า...?"

"นี่ เงียบ ๆ กันได้แล้ว" ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลทำเสียงเข้ม ก่อนที่นักเรียนจะสงสัยเข้าเนื้อเธอเลยเถิดไปกว่านี้ "ถ้าพวกเธอจะช่วยเงียบกันสักประเดี๋ยว ฉันจะอธิบายให้ฟัง" เธอหันไปมองมินิสเนปที่ทำตาแป๋วเหลียวซ้ายแลขวาไปรอบห้องอย่างสนอกสนใจ ด้วยสายตาที่แสดงความหนักใจอย่างยิ่งยวด

"อย่างที่พวกเธอเห็น เด็กคนนี้คือศาสตราจารย์สเนป" สิ้นเสียงประกาศของเธอ เสียงวิพากษ์วิจารณ์ก็ดังหึ่งขึ้นอีกจนเธอต้องตบโต๊ะให้นักเรียนเงียบ มินิสเนปหัวเราะเอิ๊กอ๊ากแล้วช่วยตบโต๊ะรัวถี่ยิบจนเธอต้องจับมือไว้ "ค่ะ ๆ ขอบคุณค่ะ ศาสตราจารย์สเนป"

"เอาใหม่นะ เด็กคนนี้คือศาสตราจารย์สเนป อาจารย์วิชาปรุงยาของพวกเธอ" ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลอธิบายอย่างอดทน "เกิดอุบัติเหตุในขั้นตอนการปรุงยานิดหน่อย ศาสตราจารย์สเนปเลยกลายเป็นเด็กอย่างที่เห็น ตอนนี้พวกอาจารย์กำลังประชุมกันปรุงยาให้ศาสตราจารย์สเนปกลับมาเป็นอย่างเดิมโดยเร็วที่สุด ระหว่างที่ศาสตราจารย์สเนปยังไม่เป็นปกติ" น้ำเสียงของเธอไม่เห็นด้วยเลย "เราจะงดวิชาปรุงยาไปจนกว่าเขาจะพร้อมกลับมาสอน"

ถึงจะเป็นข่าวน่ายินดีที่ไม่ต้องไปเจอหน้าพวกสลิธีริน แต่ไม่มีใครแสดงความดีใจออกมาเพราะมัวแต่ตกตะลึง ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลส่งสายตาคมกริบมองนักเรียนทุกคน "และฉันขอเตือนว่า ศาสตราจารย์สเนปยังเป็นอาจารย์ของพวกเธออยู่ พวกเธอทุกคนต้องให้ความเคารพตามปกติ! อย่าให้ฉันรู้เชียวนะว่าใครฉวยโอกาสนี้รังแกศาสตราจารย์สเนป!"

ปาราวตียกมือ

"แล้วทำไมอาจารย์ต้องอุ้มศาสตราจารย์สเนปมาด้วยล่ะคะ?"

ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลตอบเสียงเรียบ "เอ่อ...เพราะไม่มีศาสตราจารย์ท่านไหนในฮอกส์วอร์ต เคยเลี้ยงเด็กมาก่อนเลย"

แฮร์รี่นึกสงสัยขึ้นมาจับใจ แล้วศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลเคยเลี้ยงเด็กตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่

ลาเวนเดอร์ยกมือบ้าง

"ทำไมถึงใส่ชุดแบบเด็กมักเกิ้ลคะ? คือ...หนูหมายถึง...น่ารักดี"

ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลอึกอัก "เอ่อ...ในฮอกส์วอร์ตไม่มีเสื้อผ้าของเด็ก พอดี...ศาสตราจารย์ฟลิตวิก เอ่อ...สะสมชุดเด็กมักเกิ้ล ท่านเลยให้ยืม..."

แฮร์รี่ชักสงสัยรสนิยมของศาสตราจารย์ฟลิตวิกขึ้นมาติดหมัด... แต่คงไม่หรอกน่า พ่อของรอนยังสะสมปลั๊กไฟเลย

อีก 3-4 มือยกขึ้นพร้อม ๆ กัน แต่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลตวาดแว้ด "พอแล้ว! เราเลยเวลาเรียนมามากแล้ว เปิดหนังสือบทที่ 5 เดี๋ยวนี้!"

ระหว่างที่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลสอนภาคทฤษฎี แฮร์รี่ก็แอบเหลือบสายตาจากหนังสือแอบมองสเนปที่หน้าชั้นบ่อย ๆ ดูเหมือนสเนปจะหลายเป็นเด็กไปแล้วอย่างสมบูรณ์ เพราะดูอากัปกิริยาต่าง ๆ เหมือนเด็กชนิดที่ไม่มีทางจินตนาการได้จากสเนปตัวจริงที่เก๊กอยู่ตลอดเวลา แฮร์รี่แอบพิจารณา สเนปตอนเด็ก ๆ นี่ก็ไม่น่าเกลียดอะไรนักหรอก ดูดี ๆ ก็...ออกจะน่าเอ็นดูอยู่หน่อย ๆ เหมือนกัน

ฟิลซ์เดินมาเปิดประตูห้องเรียน ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลไปซุบซิบด้วยอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะเดินกลับมาที่หน้าชั้น "ฉันถูกเรียกตัวไปที่ประชุมอาจารย์" เธอประกาศหน้าชั้นพลางกวาดสายตาคมกริบมองไปรอบ ๆ "แต่จะกลับมาภายใน 15 นาที ระหว่างที่ฉันไม่อยู่ พวกเธอต้องนั่งอยู่กับที่ ทำตัวให้เรียบร้อย" แล้วเธอก็หันไปทำท่าจะอุ้มมินิสเนป

แต่มินิสเนปดูเหมือนจะเข้าใจผิดว่าถูกชวนเล่นไล่จับ เลยกระโดดปรู๊ดลงจากโต๊ะแล้ววิ่งซอยเท้าถี่ยิบ มุดเข้าไปใต้โต๊ะนักเรียนที่นั่งอยู่เป็นแถวยาว ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลวิ่งไล่ตาม แต่เหมือนแมวแก่กำลังวิ่งไล่แมลงสาบ ในที่สุดเธอก็ยืดตัวขึ้นตรงแหนวทั้งที่ยังไม่หายหอบ ศาสตราจารย์สเนปมุดเข้าไปซุกอยู่ใต้โต๊ะเนวิลล์ที่นั่งตัวแข็งทื่อ ดูเหมือนเนวิลล์จะยังกลัวศาสตราจารย์สเนปไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง ไม่ว่าจะตัวเล็กหรือตัวโต ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลขยับแว่น "เออ...ถ้างั้น ฉันฝากพวกเธอดูแลศาสตราจารย์สเนปด้วยก็แล้วกัน" เธอยอมแพ้ "อย่าลืมล่ะ ถ้าใครรังแกศาสตราจารย์สเนป ฉันจะหักคะแนนกรีฟินดอร์สองร้อยคะแนน!"

ทันทีที่ลับหลังศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล สเนปตัวน้อย ๆ ก็กลิ้งออกมาจากใต้โต๊ะแล้วนั่งกางขาหัวเราะอยู่กับพื้น นักเรียนทุกคนจ้องเขม็ง คนแรกที่กล้าขยับเข้ามาใกล้คือปาราวตี

"ไม่นึกสเนปจะน่ารักกับเขาเหมือนกัน" ปาราวตีพูดเบา ๆ ก่อนยกนิ้วจิ้มแก้มสเนป "ต๊าย! แก้มนุ๊มนุ่ม"

"ระวังเถอะ ปาราวตี" รอนยื่นหน้าเข้าไป "ถ้าสเนปคืนร่างเดิมแล้วจำได้ว่าเธอบังอาจจับแก้มเขาละก็"

ปาราวตีหดนิ้วทันที จะเพราะกลัวว่าสเนปจะจำได้หรือเริ่มสะอิดสะเอียนที่นึกขึ้นได้ว่ากำลังจับแก้มสเนปอยู่ก็สุดจะเดา

"เออนี่" เชมัสลุกมานั่งยอง ๆ ใกล้ ๆ บ้าง "ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลย้ำนักย้ำหนาว่าสเนปยังเป็นอาจารย์ของพวกเราอยู่" เขาแลบลิ้นแตะริมฝีปาก "พวกนายว่า เขายังสั่งให้คะแนน หรือหักคะแนนพวกเราได้อยู่ไหม?"

ดูเหมือนข้อสังเกตนี้จะทำให้ทุกคนหูผึ่งมากกว่าเดิม

"ลองดูสิ" ดีนเข้ามารุมพร้อมเพื่อนคนอื่น ๆ เขาลงนั่งตรงหน้าสเนปที่มองซ้ายมองขวาอย่างเริ่มแปลกใจ "เฮ้ ไหนลองพูดซิว่า ให้กรีฟินดอร์สิบคะแนน"

"ห้าสิบไปเลย!" เชมัสเชียร์

แต่สเนปนั่งนิ่งไม่ไหวติง

"เร็ว ๆ น่า เดี๋ยวจะให้อมยิ้ม" ดีนติดสินบน

แฮร์รี่ไม่เคยคาดคิดมาก่อนเลยว่าจะได้เห็นสเนปยิ้มจนตาเป็นประกายเพราะมีคนเอาอมยิ้มมาล่อ

"โธ่ อย่าน่า" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ร้อง "เธอกำลังซื้อคะแนนให้กรีฟินดอร์ด้วยราคาที่ถูกที่สุดในประวัติศาสตร์เลย ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลจะต้องรู้แล้วหักคะแนนเรามากกว่าที่เราได้จากสเนป"

"ให้กรีฟินดอร์สิบคะแนน!" สเนปประกาศเสียงดังฟังชัด พูดจบก็กระตุกชายเสื้อดีน "อมยิ้ม..."

เชมัสวิ่งออกจากห้องไปที่ระเบียงเพื่อดูคะแนนของบ้านตัวเอง

"อมยิ้ม..." สเนปทวง แต่ดีนเอาแต่ชะโงกรอเชมัสจนลืมสนใจร่างเล็ก ๆ ตรงหน้า

คงจะมีแต่แฮร์รี่ที่จ้องสเนปเขม็งคนเดียวเท่านั้นที่เห็นอาการขมวดคิ้วอย่างขัดใจของสเนปน้อย ดูเหมือน สเนปตัวจริงเวลาปกติไม่มีผิด เขากำลังจะอ้าปากร้องเตือนเพื่อน แต่สายไปเสียแล้ว

"โกง!" มินิสเนปร้องเสียงแหลมเหมือนแบนชี "หักกรีฟินดอร์ห้าสิบคะแนน!"

ฝูงกรีฟินดอร์แตกฮือ เชมัสแหกปากร้องได้ยินไปไกลตั้งหลายไมล์ ไม่ต้องสงสัยแล้วว่า สเนปตัวน้อย ๆ ยังมีอำนาจในการเพิ่มหรือลดคะแนนอีกหรือไม่ คนสั่งหักคะแนนเท้าเอวกลมป้อม ทำสีหน้าเยาะเย้ยสาสมใจเหมือนเห็นเด็กบ้านกรีฟินดอร์ทุกคนถูกสาปให้กลายเป็นหนอนฟลอบเบอร์

"เฮ้! อย่างงี้ก็สวยสิพวก" ดีนถลกแขนเสื้อเดินส่ายอาด ๆ เข้ามา "ไหน ๆ ก็โดนหักคะแนนแล้ว ขออัดล้างแค้นเสียทีเถอะน่าไอ้เปี๊ยก! หมั่นไส้มาตั้งนานแล้วไอ้หัวก้อนเมือก!"

ก่อนที่ดีนจะถลาเข้ามาประเคนมะเหงกลงบนกบาลน้อย ๆ สเนปก็ร้องกรี๊ดเสียงดังลั่นแล้ววิ่งพล่านไปทั่วห้อง เกิดเหตุการณ์ชุลมุนวุ่นวายที่ไม่รู้ว่าใครอยู่ฝ่ายใคร รอนช่วยดีนกับเชมัสไล่จับสเนป ในขณะที่พวกผู้หญิงที่มีเฮอร์ไมโอนี่เป็นแกนนำ ช่วยกันไล่จับพวกผู้ชายอีกทอดหนึ่ง แฮร์รี่ยืนตะลึง กำลังสองจิตสองใจว่าจะช่วยข้างไหนดี สเนปตัวน้อยก็กระโจนขึ้นมาทับบนอกเขา เฮอร์ไมโอนี่เสกคาถามัดมือมัดเท้าเชมัสได้สำเร็จ

แฮร์รี่แทบกระอักด้วยความจุก ร่างเล็ก ๆ ขดจนแทบเป็นก้อนกลม ๆ อยู่ตรงลิ้นปี่ ตัวสั่นเทา เสียงสะอึกสะอื้นด้วยความเสียขวัญทำให้แฮร์รี่ตัดสินใจอุ้มสเนปที่จิกเสื้อเขาไว้แน่นขึ้นมาอย่างปกป้อง พอดีเสียงแว้ดของศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลดังขึ้น "หักกรีฟินดอร์ห้าสิบคะแนน! ฉันบอกแล้วใช่ไหมว่าไม่ให้รังแกศาสตราจารย์สเนป!" เธอเข้ามารั้งแขนน้อย ๆ ของสเนปจากอกแฮร์รี่ "ให้ตายสิ ฉันควรจะรู้ว่าไว้ใจพวกเธอไม่ได้ ส่งเขามานี่พอตเตอร์"

แต่คนที่ไม่ยอมหลุดจากท่าตุ๊กแกเหนียวหนับกลับเป็นสเนปน้อย เขายึดเสื้อคลุมของแฮร์รี่ไว้แน่น ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลพยายามแกะ "มานี่สิคะเซเวอร์รัส"

"ม่าย"

"มาค่ะคนดี๊คนดี"

"ม่ายยยย" คราวนี้ซุกลงไปกับอกเสื้อเอาดื้อ ๆ

ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลขยับแว่น "เธอทำอะไรของเธอพอตเตอร์"

แฮร์รี่ส่ายหน้าดิก "ผมเปล่านะครับอาจารย์ อยู่ ๆ ศาสตราจารย์สเนปก็มาเกาะผม" ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลมองอย่างไม่ค่อยเชื่อถือ

"ถ้าเป็นแบบนี้ก็ช่วยไม่ได้ พอตเตอร์" เธอพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่มีแววโล่งใจ "ไหน ๆ ศาสตราจารย์สเนปก็ติดเธอแล้ว ฉันขอฝากให้เธอดูแลเขาเลยก็แล้วกัน"

"อะไรนะครับอาจารย์" แฮร์รี่ร้องเสียงหลง ก็เขาเคยเลี้ยงเด็กเมื่อไหร่กัน แถมเจ้าเด็กนี่ยังเป็นสเนป ศัตรูคู่อาฆาต

"ไม่เป็นไรน่าพอตเตอร์" ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลปลอบ "ตัวยาที่ทำให้ศาสตราจารย์สเนปกลายเป็นเด็กนี่มันยังไม่สมบูรณ์แบบ อีกไม่นานก็จะหมดฤทธิ์ไปเอง แล้วทุกอย่างก็จะกลับเป็นไปอย่างเดิม แล้วฉันจะให้คะแนนกรีฟินดอร์ห้าสิบคะแนน หักลบกับที่ฉันหักไปเมื่อกี้ ตกลงไหม"

ข้อเสนอทำให้ต้องอ้ำอึ้ง ถึงจะขาดทุนคะแนนที่สเนปหักไปอีกสี่สิบคะแนนก็นับว่ายังดีกว่าเก้าสิบคะแนน

"แต่เย็นนี้ผมต้องซ้อมควิดดิชนะครับ" แฮร์รี่อุทธรณ์พลางมองไปรอบ ๆ เหมือนจะหาคนช่วย

"เอ้อ...นั่นก็ลำบากหน่อยนะพอตเตอร์" ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลอึกอัก "เธอมีทางเลือกว่าจะงดซ้อมควิดดิชวันนี้หรือไม่ก็เอาศาสตราจารย์สเนปซ้อนท้ายไม้กวาดไปด้วย เขาขี่ไม้กวาดเก่งมาก่อน คงไม่ร่วงลงมาหรอก" แค่ดูวิธีตอบก็รู้แล้วว่าเธอไม่เปลี่ยนใจ แฮร์รี่มองหน้าเพื่อน ๆ เป็นครั้งสุดท้าย สีหน้าเว้าวอนขอคะแนนแจ่มชัดในดวงตาของทุกคน แฮร์รี่คอตก

"ตกลงครับ"


	3. Chapter 3

ทันทีที่แฮร์รี่จูงสเนปเข้ามาถึงห้องอาหาร เสียงจ้อกแจ้กก็เงียบกริบราวกับนัด สายตาทุกคู่จ้องเป๋งตรงมาทางเขาเป็นตาเดียว แฮร์รี่นึกขอบใจรอนกับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ที่เบียดเข้ามาไม่ให้เขารู้สึกเปิ่นมากนัก มินิสเนป มองซ้ายมองขวาส่ายหัวด๊อกแด๊กอย่างไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าเป็นเป้าสายตามากแค่ไหน

"แล้วทำยังไงดีล่ะ" แฮร์รี่กระซิบถามเพื่อน "พาสเนปไปนั่งกินข้าวที่โต๊ะเราดี หรือพาไปที่โต๊ะอาจารย์ดีล่ะ"

"พาไปโต๊ะเราเถอะแฮร์รี่" เฮอร์ไมนี่กระซิบออกความเห็น "ฉันว่าอยู่ที่โต๊ะเราจะปลอดภัยกว่านะ"

แฮร์รี่อดเห็นด้วยไม่ได้ทั้ง ๆ ที่ไม่อยากจะเห็นด้วย เขาเพิ่งเข้าใจเหตุผลที่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลฝากสเนปไว้กับเขาเมื่อชั่วโมงเวทย์มนต์คาถาที่ผ่านมานี่เอง นอกจากอาจารย์ฮอกวอตส์จะไม่เคยเลี้ยงเด็กแล้ว ยังเห็นเพื่อนร่วมงานที่กลายเป็นเด็กเป็นของเล่นที่น่าตื่นตาตื่นใจอีกด้วย ตลอดชั่วโมง ศาสตราจารย์ฟลิตวิกไม่เป็นอันสอน เอาแต่เดินวนรอบตัวสเนปแล้วซับน้ำตาด้วยความปลาบปลื้ม ที่ได้เห็นชุดในคอลเลคชั่นมาสวมอยู่บนตัวเด็กน่ารักในที่สุด แถมยังคร่ำครวญว่าถ้าศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลยอมให้เขาเอาชุดโปรด ที่น่ารักที่สุดใส่ให้สเนป เขาคงนอนตายตาหลับ

ชุดไหนเป็นชุดที่น่ารักที่สุดของศาสตราจารย์ฟลิตวิก แฮร์รี่ไม่กล้าจะจินตนาการ แต่การที่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลไม่ยอมให้เอามาใส่ให้สเนป ก็ดูจะเป็นคำอธิบายที่เกินพอ

แล้วที่ว่าเด็กน่ารักน่ะ แน่ใจนะว่าหมายถึงสเนป?

ไม่รู้อุปาทานไปเองหรือเปล่าที่เห็นแววตาของเหล่าอาจารย์ที่จ้องมา เหมือนแววตาหมาป่าหิวโหยที่กำลังจ้องลูกแกะไม่มีผิด

"อยู่กับพวกนักเรียนอย่างเรา ยังไงก็ยังเกรงใจว่าสเนปเป็นอาจารย์" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่กระซิบอีก แต่แฮร์รี่ไม่กล้าแน่ใจ

ถึงจะยังงั้นก็เถอะ ทำไมศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลไม่เอาสเนปไปฝากมัลฟอยเลี้ยงนะ! ให้เด็กบ้านสลิธีรินดูแลอาจารย์ประจำบ้านของตัวเอง มันสมเหตุสมผลดีกว่าให้เด็กกรีฟินดอร์อย่างเขาเลี้ยงตั้งเยอะ นี่ยังไม่นับที่เขากับสเนปเป็นคู่ศิษย์อาจารย์ที่เกลียดขี้หน้ากันที่สุดในประวัติศาสตร์ฮอกวอตส์นะ

"พวกสลิธีรินจ้องเราตาแทบหลุด โดยเฉพาะมัลฟอย" รอนแอบกระซิบ แฮร์รี่เลื่อนเก้าอี้แล้วอุ้มสเนปขึ้นยืนบนเก้าอี้ "เขาคงคิดว่าฉันขโมยอาจารย์ประจำบ้านเขาไปมั้ง" แฮร์รี่พยายามปลดมือสเนปที่เกาะคอเขาห้อยต่องแต่ง "อยากได้มาเอาคืนไปเลย"

"น่าแปลก" เพอร์ซี่ยังจ้องสเนปย่อส่วนไม่วางตา "สเนปตอนเป็นผู้ใหญ่เกลียดนายจนเป็นที่เลื่องลือ ทำไมสเนปตอนเป็นเด็กถึงมาติดนายแจแบบนี้ล่ะ"

"ก็อยากรู้เหมือนกัน" แฮร์รี่รวบมือสเนปไว้สำเร็จจนได้ "เลิกเกาะคอผมเสียทีสิครับอาจารย์ ไม่หิวหรือไง?"

"หิว!" สเนปตอบเสียงแจ๋วทันควัน มือน้อย ๆ กระตุกเสื้อคลุมแฮร์รี่ถี่ยิบ "พอตเตอร์! เอาไอ้นั่น!" นิ้วน้อย ๆ ชี้ไปที่ไก่ทอดชิ้นใหญ่หอมน่ากิน แฮร์รี่ตักชิ้นไก่ใส่จานให้ แล้วทำท่าจะหันไปหาอาหารของตัวเองบ้าง แต่สเนปทำตาปริบ ๆ อย่างอับจนหนทาง แฮร์รี่เลยต้องลงมือฉีกไก่ให้อย่างอดทน พอแฮร์รี่ผลักจานไก่ที่เลาะกระดูกออกหมดแล้วไปให้ แทนที่สเนปจะใช้ส้อมที่กำไว้ในมือให้เป็นประโยชน์ กลับอ้าปากกว้าง

"อ้า~~"

แฮร์รี่ทำมีดหล่น

"นี่จะให้ผมป้อนด้วยเหรอครับอาจารย์!?!"

"อ้า~~" เป็นคำตอบสุดท้าย

แฮร์รี่แทบร้องไห้ "ไม่ตลกนะครับอาจารย์ แค่ข้าวแค่นี้กินเองสิครับ!"

สเนปเบะ

แฮร์รี่สะดุ้ง "ไม่น่า..."

สเนปเบะยกกำลังสอง

"ไม่จริงน่า...อาจารย์คงไม่..."

"แง๊!!!!!"

กรีฟินดอร์วงแตก สเนปดิ้นพราด ๆ อยู่บนเก้าอี้ แฮร์รี่โดดโหยง ๆ เพราะไม่รู้จะทำยังไงดี เขาตะเบ็งเสียงแข่งกับเสียงกรี๊ดแหลมแสบแก้วหูของสเนป "อะ...อาจารย์ครับ หยุดร้องเถอะ ผมป้อนแล้ว!! ผมป้อน!"

"นายทำอะไรศาสตราจารย์สเนป! พอตเตอร์!" ท่าทางมัลฟอยจะทนดูอยู่นานแล้ว และความอดทนล้นทะลักเกินพิกัด เจ้าเด็กผมเงินเลยพุ่งพรวดมาจากไหนไม่รู้ รวบเอาร่างที่ดิ้นพราด ๆ ของเสนปมากอดแน่นเหมือนแม่ลิงหวงลูก "นาย...นาย...ถือว่าศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลมอบหมายให้ดูแลศาสตราจารย์สเนป นายเลยถือโอกาสแก้แค้นใช่ไหม! นายนี่มันเลวมาก พอตเตอร์! เอาอาจารย์ประจำบ้านฉันคืนมานะ!"

แฮร์รี่เดือดปุด ๆ สายตาของทั้งโรงอาหารจ้องเขาเป็นตาเดียว รอนกระโดดออกขวางหน้าแฮร์รี่ "ใคร ๆ ก็เห็นกันอยู่ว่าอาจารย์อีเดียทของนายร้องไห้ขี้มูกโป่ง อ้อนให้แฮร์รี่ป้อนข้าวเอง ไม่มีใครแกล้งสักคน ถ้าเราคิดจะแกล้งนะมัลฟอย" รอนหรี่ตามองทั้งอาจารย์ทั้งศิษย์บ้านสลิธีรินด้วยสายตาประสงค์ร้าย "นายคิดว่าเราจะปล่อยให้สเนปมีโอกาสร้องเหรอ"

"นั่นไง! นั่นไง! นั่นไง!" มัลฟอยอุ้มสเนปเต้นหย๋องแหย๋งเหมือนลิงโรคจิต "นายตั้งใจจะทำร้ายศาสตราจารย์สเนปของฉันตอนไม่มีคนเห็นละสิ!"

แฮร์รี่ถอนหายใจ "ฉันว่านะมัลฟอย ถ้านายกลัวฉันจะฆาตกรรมอาจารย์ประจำบ้านของนายมากนัก นายน่าจะขอศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล ขอรับช่วงสเนปไปดูแลเองนะ อาจารย์ของนายคงอยากจะอยู่กับนายมากกว่าอยู่กับฉัน"

"แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว" มัลฟอยอุ้มสเนปชูขึ้นตรงหน้าด้วยสายเคลิบเคลิ้ม "อาจารย์ครับ ไปอยู่กับผมดีกว่านะครับ ผมจะดูแลอาจารย์จนกว่าอาจารย์จะกลับเป็นปกติเองนะครับ ผมจะดูแลอาจารย์อย่างดี จะป้อนข้าวให้อาจารย์ อาบน้ำด้วยกัน...แล้วก็เข้านอนเตียงเดียวกัน...หึหึหึหึหึ..."

"ฉันเกรงว่าจะอนุญาตให้คนไม่น่าไว้ใจอย่างเธอดูแลเขาไม่ได้นะ มัลฟอย" ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลโผล่มาจากข้างหลัง แล้วฉวยตัวมินิสเนปที่กำลังตัวแข็งทื่อเพราะรังสีอำมหิตจากตัวมัลฟอยไปจากอ้อมแขน แล้วหันมาหาแฮร์รี่ "ฉันคิดว่าเธอควรจะตั้งใจดูแลศาสตราจารย์สเนปให้ดีกว่านี้ ให้สมกับห้าสิบคะแนนที่ฉันให้เธอนะพอตเตอร์" 

แฮร์รี่สะดุ้งเฮือก "นี่ผมยังต้องดูแลต่ออีกเหรอครับ?"

"หรือเธอต้องการจะคืนห้าสิบคะแนนให้ฉันพร้อมกับศาสตราจารย์สเนปล่ะ" ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลเลิกคิ้ว

ลำพังเขาคนเดียวคงยอมเสียห้าสิบคะแนน แต่นี่ยังมีกรีฟินดอร์อีกทั้งโต๊ะ และทุกคนก็มีเท้าคนละสองข้าง

"ไม่ครับ..." แฮร์รี่คอตก ก่อนจะรับสเนปคืนมา

มัลฟอยถอยกลับไปที่โต๊ะบ้านตัวเอง แต่ยังส่งสายตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความเกลียดชังและริษยามาให้อย่างต่อเนื่อง แฮร์รี่พยายามไม่สนใจ พาสเนปกลับไปนั่งที่เดิม แล้วใช้ส้อมจิ้มไก่ส่งเข้าปากสเนปที่อ้าปากรับอย่างว่าง่าย

"พอตเตอร์...ไม่กินเหรอ" สเนปน้อยถามพลางปีนข้ามเก้าอี้มานั่งแปะบนตักแฮร์รี่ (รังสีอำมหิตจากมัลฟอยเพิ่มอีก 200 ล้านเรเกนต์) แต่แฮร์รี่จุกกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นจนหายหิวไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว เลยส่ายหน้า

"ทำไมล่ะ คนอื่นเขากินกันหมดนะพอตเตอร์" มินิสเนปหันรีหันขวาง แล้วก็ทุบกำปั้นลงบนฝ่ามือ "อ๋อ ไม่มีใครป้อนพอตเตอร์ พอตเตอร์เลยไม่กินใช่ม้า" มินิสเนปสรุปเอาเองดื้อ ๆ แล้วแย่งส้อมจากมือแฮร์รี่ มาจ่อที่ปากคนป้อน "งั้นอาจารย์จะป้อนพอตเตอร์เองนะ เอ้า อ้าม~"

"ง่า...ไม่ต้องหรอกครับอาจารย์ ผมกินเองได้" แฮร์รี่เสียวสันหลังวาบ ๆ แค่นึกว่าต้องป้อนข้าวสเนปก็เหลือกำลังลากแล้ว ยังต้องมากินข้าวที่สเนปป้อนอีกหรือเนี่ย

สเนปเบะ "ทำไมพอตเตอร์ไม่ยอมกินข้าวที่อาจารย์ป้อนล่ะ"

"ว๊าย! ผมกินแล้วครับ อย่าร้องนะครับอาจารย์" แฮร์รี่รีบงับไก่ตาเหลือก

สเนปน้อยยิ้มแป้น หยิบโน่นหยิบนี่เข้าปากแฮร์รี่อย่างมันส์เค้าละ

"พอตเตอร์ชอบไอ้นี่ใช่ม้า" มินิสเนปหยิบพายฟักทองส่งเข้าปากแฮร์รี่กระจุ๋งกระจิ๋ง

รอนสะกิดเฮอร์ไมโอนี่

"สเนปรู้ได้ยังไงว่าแฮร์รี่ชอบกินพายฟักทอง?"

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่กลอกตาไปมา "สัญชาตญาณมั้ง"

"ไม่ใช่ปกติสเนปคอยจ้องอยู่ตลอดว่าแฮร์รี่ชอบกินอะไรหรอกเหรอ?"

"จะบ้าเหรอ จะจ้องทำไมล่ะยะ" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ค้าน "โต๊ะอาจารย์ก็อยู่ไกลออกขนาดนั้น สเนปก็ก้มหน้าก้มตากิน จะมามองจานแฮร์รี่ทำไมกัน"

"ที่ก้มหน้าก้มตากินน่ะ แฮร์รี่ต่างหาก" รอนแย้ง "เลยไม่ได้ดูว่าปกติสเนปจ้องหรือเปล่า"

"บ้าน่ารอน" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่หันไปจัดการอาหารในจานของตัวเอง "ฉันนึกไม่ออกว่าสเนปจะมาจ้องจานของแฮร์รี่ทำไม เธอกินของเธอไปเถอะย่ะ"

แฮร์รี่อ้าปากรับขนมข้าวต้มที่สเนประดมป้อนให้อย่างต่อเนื่องอย่างไม่ค่อยสบายใจ

"อ๊ะ พอตเตอร์ ครีมติดปากแน่ะ" สเนปปีนขึ้นไปเกาะคอแฮร์รี่ "อาจารย์เอาออกให้นะ"

พูดจบ มินิสเนปก็บรรจงโน้มคอแฮร์รี่ที่กำลังเหม่อลงมาหาแล้วจัดการเลียครีมบนริมฝีปากอย่างชื่นมื่น เจ้าตัวนั่งตะลึง พอ ๆ กับเด็กทั้งโรงอาหาร ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ทำมีดหล่นดังเคร้ง

"ว๊ากกกกกกกกกกก!!!!!!!!! สุดจะทนแล้วนะพอตเตอร์ แก...แกทำอะไรศาสตราจารย์สเนป!!!!" มัลฟอยเต้นหรับ ๆ ออกมาชี้หน้าแฮร์รี่ที่กลางโรงอาหาร น้ำหูน้ำตาไหลพรากเหมือนลุยดงหัวหอมมา "แก!!! เอาเฟิร์สคิสของศาสตราจารย์สเนปของฉันคืนม๊าาาาาาาาาาาา แก๊!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" มัลฟอยทำท่าจะกระชากแฮร์รี่ขึ้นมาจากเก้าอี้ แต่มินิสเนปกระโดดเข้าขวางอย่างกล้าหาญเหมือนพระเอกหนังไทย

"อย่ารังแกพอตเตอร์นะ เจ้าเด็กนิสัยไม่ดี!!" มินิสเนปตะเบ็งเสียงแจ๋ว "หักสลิธีรินห้าสิบคะแนน!!!"

มัลฟอยทำหน้าเหมือนโลกถล่มลงไปต่อหน้าต่อตา เขาจ้องมินิสเนปอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อ โธ่ ดวงตาที่เคยมองดูเขาอย่างเอ็นดู และเหมือนจะทอดสะพานให้เร้าใจเล่นเป็นครั้งคราว ตอนนี้กลับมองดูเขาด้วยสายตาที่เป็นศัตรู ริมฝีปากที่เคยคล้าย ๆ จะยิ้มให้เวลาช่วยกันแกล้งเจ้าพอตเตอร์ได้ ริมฝีปากที่เคยเอ่ยให้คะแนนเขาบ่อยกว่านักเรียนทุกคนในฮอกวอตส์ บัดนี้กลับหักคะแนนเขาเสียเอง โธ่ แบบนี้เขาจะมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไปได้ยังไง! สวรรค์ที่ช่างกลั่นแกล้งหัวใจน้อย ๆ ของเด็กหนุ่ม เอาศาสตราจารย์สเนปคนเก่าที่น่ารักของเดรโกคืนมานะ!!!

"กรี๊ดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดด!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" มัลฟอยวิ่งปิดหน้าร้องไห้โฮออกไปจากห้องกินข้าว ท่ามกลางสายตาของทุกคนในฮอกวอตส์ มินิสเนปเท้าสะเอวอย่างภาคภูมิใจ เหมือนพระเอกที่เพิ่งช่วยนางเอกจากการปลุกปล้ำของผู้ร้ายในหนังไทยได้สำเร็จ ก่อนจะหันมาชูแขนให้แฮร์รี่อุ้ม ใบหน้าน้อย ๆ ซบลงข้าง ๆ ใบหน้าที่ยังเอ๋อเพราะความตกใจของพี่เลี้ยง และกระซิบเบา ๆ

"โอ๋ ไม่ต้องกลัวนะพอตเตอร์ ...อาจารย์จะดูแลพอตเตอร์เอง"


	4. Chapter 4

"แง๊~~"

เสียงร้องไห้จ้าของมินิสเนปเริ่ม START ตั้งแต่วินาทีแรกที่แฮร์รี่คร่อมไม้กวาดถีบปลายเท้าลอยสูงขึ้นจากพื้น ร่างน้อย ๆ ดิ้นตุ้บตั้บอยู่ในอ้อมแขนมาดามฮูช เสียงร้องไห้ลั่นสนามจนแม้แต่แฮร์รี่ที่ลอยขึ้นไปไกลตั้งยี่สิบฟุตแล้วยังขี้หูเต้นกราว ๆ

"เซเวอร์รัส อยู่นิ่ง ๆ สิคะ!" มาดามฮูชคว้าตัวมินิสเนปที่ดิ้นด๊อกแด๊กจนแทบหล่นจากอ้อมแขนด้วยความกลุ้มใจ

"ม่ายเอ๊า!!! แง๊!!! พอตเตอร์! พอตเตอร์!" มินิสเนปชูมือขึ้นฟ้าหาพี่เลี้ยง

แฮร์รี่เหลียวหาสนิชด้วยสายตาที่ไม่มีสมาธิอย่างสิ้นเชิง

ไม้กวาดของเฟร็ดร่อนมาขนาบข้าง "น่าสงสารนะ ลงไปเอาขึ้นมาสิแฮร์รี่"

จอร์ชมาขนาบอีกข้าง "ใช่...เราจะช่วยเลี้ยงเอง"

"แทนบลัดเจอร์..."

"ท่าจะมันส์..."

"พอตเตอร์!!" มาดามฮูชตะโกนลั่นขึ้นมา "ฉันรับมือไม่ไหวแล้วนะ ลงมาเอาอาจารย์ของเธอไปเสียที!"

วู้ดแทบดิ้นตายอยู่บนไม้กวาด (ทำไมหมอนี่ยังอยู่? ไม่ใช่เรียนจบไปตั้งแต่เล่ม 3 แล้วเหรอ?) แฮร์รี่ถลาลงไปหามาดามฮูช เธอรีบส่งมินิสเนปให้ตั้งแต่เท้าแฮร์รี่ยังไม่ติดพื้นดี เสียงร้องเงียบเป็นปลิดทิ้ง

แฮร์รี่รับร่างน้อย ๆ ที่ยิ้มแป้นทั้งน้ำตา แล้วโอบรอบคอพี่เลี้ยงอย่างอาย ๆ "พอตเตอร์..."

แฮร์รี่ถอนหายใจ "แล้วผมจะฝึกซ้อมควิดดิชได้ยังไงล่ะครับอาจารย์"

มินิสเนปหัวเราะคิกๆอย่างไม่รับรู้

"เอาขึ้นมาด้วย! แฮร์รี่!" ฝาแฝดประสานเสียงกันพลางกวัดแกว่งไม้ตีบลัดเจอร์อย่างเมามัน

"ฉันเข้าใจแล้ว! สเนปเป็นคนวางแผนเรื่องทั้งหมด!" วู้ดตะโกนเหมือนเด็กประสาทแตก "ทำให้ซีกเกอร์ของกรีฟินดอร์เสียสมาธิ! ไม่มีเวลาซ้อม! สลิธีรินจะได้ชนะเรา!"

แฮร์รี่อดเห็นด้วยนิด ๆ ไม่ได้ เขาอุ้มมินิสเนปที่ซุก ๆ อยู่อย่างหนักใจ นี่ถ้ารอนกับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่อยู่ก็ดีหรอก แต่สองคนนั้นไปห้องสมุดเพื่อค้นหาวิธีทำให้สเนปกลับสภาพเดิมให้เขา

แฮร์รี่ไม่แน่ใจว่าสเนปสภาพปกติกับตอนนี้ อันไหนดีกว่ากัน ถึงตอนนี้สเนปน้อยจะทำตารางชีวิตของเขาป่นปี้หมด แต่ก็ไม่หาเรื่องหักคะแนนเขาแล้ว แต่สเนปคนเดิม ถึงจะชอบหักคะแนนและค่อนขอดเขาด้วยเหตุผลปัญญาอ่อน แต่ก็ไม่มายุ่งกับเขานอกชั้นเรียนปรุงยา ยกเว้นวันซวยที่บังเอิญโคจรมาพบกัน

เขาแหงนหน้ามองฟ้า ถ้าเอาสเนปขึ้นไปด้วยแล้วเกิดอุบัติเหตุคงไม่คุ้ม แม้จะเป็นข่าวดีสำหรับเด็ก ๆ ทุกบ้าน ยกเว้นสลิธีรินก็เถอะ

โอลิเวอร์ วู้ด ตีอกชกหัวอยู่เกือบครึ่งชั่วโมงกว่าจะยอมยกเลิกการซ้อมควิดดิช ที่แม้แต่พายุฝน หิมะ หรือทอร์นาโดไม่เคยทำได้มาก่อน

แฮร์รี่ต้องอุ้มมินิสเนปมือหนึ่ง แบกไฟร์โบลต์มือหนึ่งกลับเข้าปราสาทอย่างประสาทเสีย ไม่รู้ว่าเมื่อไหร่วันคืนที่แสนทรมานนี้จะจบสิ้นลงซะที ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลมัวทำอะไรอยู่นะ ทำไมถึงใจเย็น ปล่อยให้เขาต้องมารับเคราะห์แบบนี้ด้วย ถึงยานี่มันจะหมดฤทธิ์เองได้อย่างที่ว่า แต่เขาก็อยากให้มีใครทำอะไรบ้าง ให้ทุกอย่างมันกลับสู่สภาวะปกติเร็วขึ้น แม้อีกเพียงนาทีเดียวก็ยังดี

รอนกับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่จะหาวิธีแก้เจอหรือเปล่านะ?

"นี่ เฮอร์ไมโอนี่..." รอนพูดขึ้นท่ามกลางความเงียบพลางผลักหนังสือเล่มมหึมาที่เหม็นรา ไปกองรวมกับอีกตั้งหนึ่งที่สูงเกือบท่วมหัวเขาแล้ว "ทำไมเราไม่ไปขอยาเพิ่มอายุจากเฟร็ดกับจอร์ช?"

"ไม่ได้หรอกรอน" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พลิกหนังสือ "ยาเพิ่มอายุร่างกายได้ แต่เพิ่มอายุสมองไม่ได้ แล้วก็ไม่ได้ทำให้ความทรงจำเก่า ๆ กลับคืนมาด้วย ทีนี้เธอลองนึกดูก็แล้วกันว่าจะเป็นยังไง ถ้าสเนปตอนอายุสามสิบกว่าร้องไห้ให้แฮร์รี่อุ้มหรือป้อนข้าว?"

รอนรู้สึกว่า แม้แต่ขนหัวยังลุกชัน

"อันที่จริง ตัวยาลดอายุที่สเนปกินเข้าไปก็ไม่น่าจะทำให้เขาสูญเสียความทรงจำ และกลับไปเป็นเด็กอย่างสมบูรณ์แบบนี้นะ" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พึ่มพำ "ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลบอกว่าตัวยามันยังไม่สมบูรณ์...แต่อะไรล่ะที่ขาดไป?" เธอปิดหนังสือดังปัง "ไม่เห็นมีหนังสือเล่มไหนบอกไว้เลยว่าถ้าขาดส่วนประกอบแต่ละตัวไปจะเกิดผลยังไงบ้าง ทำไมไม่มีใครคิดจะวิจัยเรื่องนี้นะ!"

"เธอทำสิ เฮอร์ไมโอนี่" รอนแนะอย่างเซ็ง ๆ พลางหยิบหนังสือเล่มต่อไป

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ค้อน

"แน่นอน ฉันจะทำ" เธอหยุดไปนิดหนึ่ง "ถ้า advisor ของวิชาปรุงยาไม่ใช่สเนป..."

เงียบกันไปพักใหญ่

"เฮอร์ไมโอนี่..." รอนกระซิบ "เธอว่ามันเป็นแผนของสเนปหรือเปล่า แบบว่าที่จริงเขาอาจจะไม่ได้เสียความทรงจำ แต่แกล้งทำเพื่อจุดประสงค์อะไรบางอย่าง เช่นลอบฆ่าแฮร์รี่?"

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่จ้องรอนเหมือนเขาบ้าไปแล้ว

"ฉันไม่เชื่อว่าคนอย่างสเนปจะยอมลงไปดิ้นบนพื้นโรงอาหารแน่ ๆ ไม่ว่าจะเพื่ออะไรก็ตาม"

"เออ...ก็จริง"

เงียบไปอีก

"นี่...เฮอร์ไมโอนี่"

"อะไรอีกล่ะ?"

"เธอว่าสเนปจะปรุงยาลดอายุไปทำไม?"

"............... "

คราวนี้เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ได้แต่กลอกตาไปมาอย่างอับจนคำตอบ

\------------------------------------------

"โอ้ แฮร์รี่! เซเวอร์รัส!" ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ยิ้มระรื่นอย่างเคยเมื่อสวนกับแฮร์รี่ที่อุ้มมินิสเนปที่ชานพักบันไดโรงเก็บไม้กวาด "ฉันกำลังหาโอกาสจะคุยกับพวกเธออยู่พอดี"

"สวัสดีครับ" แฮร์รี่ทักทาย คุยกับเขาน่ะได้หรอก แต่จะคุยกับสเนปยังไง?

สเนปจ้องดัมเบิลดอร์เป๋งอย่างสนใจ ดัมเบิลดอร์หัวเราะ "นี่หรือเซเวอร์รัสน้อย ฉันยังไม่ได้เห็นใกล้ ๆ เลยตั้งแต่เมื่อคืน พวกมิเนอร์วาเขารุมล้อมกันจนฉันฝ่าเข้าไปดูไม่ได้...น่ารักเหมือนกันนี่" เขายิ่งหัวเราะใหญ่เมื่อมินิสเนปยิ้มให้เขาด้วยทีท่าถูกใจลูกยอ "เออ...ยิ้มแล้วยิ่งน่ารัก นี่ถ้าตอนปกติยิ้มเสียมั่งก็คงจะดีหรอก ไหน...ขอฉันอุ้มหน่อยได้ไหมแฮร์รี่?"

แค่ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ยื่นมือมาข้างหน้า สเนปก็อ้าแขนผวาเข้าไปหาทันทีแล้วซุกหน้าลงไปขยี้ ๆ กับเคราขาว ๆ นุ่ม ๆ ของคนอุ้มอย่างมีความสุข แฮร์รี่มองอย่างฉงน ในขณะที่ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์หัวเราะร่วน

"อาจารย์ครับ เมื่อไหร่สเนป...ศาสตราจารย์สเนปจะกลับเป็นอย่างเดิมครับ?" แฮร์รี่ถามอย่างมีความหวัง บางทีดัมเบิลดอร์อาจจะมาตามหาเขาเพราะจะเอายาแก้มาให้ หรืออย่างน้อยก็จะรับสเนปไปดูแลเอง

"อยากให้กลับเป็นอย่างเดิมแล้วหรือแฮร์รี่? ฉันว่าอยู่อย่างนี้อีกหน่อยน่าจะดีกว่านะ?" ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์แหย่ "ฉันว่าตอนอายุห้าขวบเขาน่ารักกว่าตอนอายุสามสิบเยอะนะแฮร์รี่?"

แฮร์รี่ไม่ขำ มินิสเนปเงยหน้าขึ้นจ้องตาดัมเบิลดอร์ สองมือเล็ก ๆ กำเคราขาวไว้แน่นอย่างติดอกติดใจ ดัมเบิลดอร์เลยยิ้มปราณี "อยู่กับพอตเตอร์สนุกไหมเซเวอร์รัส"

สเนปยิ้มอาย ๆ ผงกหัวหงึก แล้วหันมามองแฮร์รี่ด้วยสายตารักใคร่

แฮร์รี่ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะขนลุกดีหรือจะปลื้มดี

"เธอมีเพื่อนที่ดีนะ ทั้งมิสเตอร์วีสลีย์และมิสเกรนเจอร์" ดัมเบิลดอร์พยักเพยิดให้ให้แฮร์รี่เดินขึ้นโรงเก็บไม้กวาดไปข้าง ๆ เขา "สองคนนั้นค้นหนังสือจนเกือบหมดห้องสมุด แล้วเพื่อหาทางทำให้เซเวอร์รัสกลับร่างเดิม แต่นั่นเป็นการกระทำที่ไม่จำเป็นเลย ฉันคิดว่ามิเนอร์วาบอกเธอแล้วใช่ไหมว่าเซเวอร์รัสจะคืนร่างเดิมเองเมื่อถึงเวลา"

"แล้วเมื่อไหร่ล่ะครับ?" แฮร์รี่โพล่งออกมาอย่างเหลืออด "ผมไม่เข้าใจว่าพวกอาจารย์ทำอะไรกัน ทำไมถึงใจเย็น ไม่พยายามทำอะไรเลย แล้วทำไมถึงให้ผมเป็นคนดูแล...ใคร ๆ ก็รู้ว่าผมกับศาสตราจารย์สเนปไม่ถูกกัน เขาไม่ชอบผม ชอบหักคะแนนผม แล้วยังให้ผมเลี้ยงเขาอีก เขาวุ่นวายมาก ผมทำอะไรไม่ได้เลย..."

"งั้นเหรอ" รอยยิ้มของดัมเบิลดอร์หายไปแล้ว เขาก้มลงมองสเนปที่ฟังตาแป๋วอยู่ด้วยสายตาปราณี "เซเวอร์รัส...เธอไม่ชอบพอตเตอร์เหรอ"

มินิสเนปส่ายหน้าพรืด "อาจารย์ชอบพอตเตอร์..."

"แต่เขาบอกว่าเธอไม่ชอบเขา"

"ไม่จริง! อาจารย์ชอบพอตเตอร์!" สเนปน้อยมีท่าทีเดือดร้อน คิ้วเล็ก ๆ ขมวด สีหน้าร้อนรน ดิ้นรนตะกุยตะกายอยู่ในอ้อมแขนดัมเบิลดอร์จะไปหาแฮร์รี่ "อาจารย์ชอบพอตเตอร์จริง ๆ นะ....พอตเตอร์..." เสียงแจ๋ว ๆ ดังขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ดัมเบิลดอร์จุ๊ปาก "ใจเย็น ๆ สิเซเวอร์รัส"

สเนปไม่ฟัง ดิ้นจนดัมเบิลดอร์เกือบทำหลุดมือ แฮร์รี่ต้องทิ้งไฟร์โบลต์แล้วรับร่างเล็ก ๆ นั้นมา มินิสเนปขยุ้มเสื้อคลุมควิดดิชของแฮร์รี่แน่น "พอตเตอร์...อาจารย์ชอบพอตเตอร์จริง ๆ นะ" ดวงตาดำกลมโตคู่นั้นเริ่มมีน้ำตาเอ่อ จนแฮร์รี่ต้องปลอบ "ครับ ๆ ผมเชื่อแล้ว..."

"เห็นไหม...เขาชอบเธอนะแฮร์รี่" ดัมเบิลดอร์ยิ้มอย่างเดิม "เขายืนยันเอง"

"แต่นี่คือเขาที่เป็นเด็กเท่านั้นนี่ครับ" แฮร์รี่พูดเบา ๆ "เพราะผมเป็นคนเดียวที่ไม่แกล้งเขาในชั่วโมงแปลงร่าง...แต่ถ้าเป็นปกติ เขาเกลียดผม..."

"อ๋อ...ฉันไม่คิดอย่างนั้นหรอก" ดัมเบิลดอร์ก้มลงเก็บไฟร์โบลต์ขึ้นมาแล้ววางเข้าที่ให้ "เธอคิดว่าเซเวอร์รัสที่กลายเป็นเด็กแล้วจะจำอะไรไม่ได้เลยใช่ไหมแฮร์รี่ ถ้าอย่างนั้นทำไมเขาถึงมาให้ฉันอุ้มล่ะ ทั้ง ๆ ที่คนอื่นนอกจากมิเนอร์วากับเธออุ้มเขาไม่ได้เลย... ฉันว่าเพราะฉันกับมิเนอร์วาออกจะสนิทกับเขามากกว่าอาจารย์คนอื่นนะ"

แฮร์รี่เงียบไปเพราะไม่เข้าใจ

"เขาไม่ได้ลืมทุกอย่างหรอกแฮร์รี่" ดัมเบิลดอร์เฉลย "แต่ก็เรียบเรียงทุกอย่างแบบตอนเป็นผู้ใหญ่ไม่ได้ เขาจำได้บางอย่างที่เขารู้สึกอย่างรุนแรง อย่างฉัน อย่างมิเนอร์วา แล้วก็เธอ..." ดัมเบิลดอร์ชี้แฮร์รี่ "ผู้ใหญ่น่ะมีปัจจัยหลายอย่างที่เบี่ยงเบนการกระทำกับความรู้สึก ทำให้บางทีมันขัดแย้งกันอยู่บ้าง และมันอาจทำให้เราเข้าใจกันและกันผิดได้"

"อาจารย์หมายความว่า ศาสตราจารย์สเนปชอบผม?"

"นั่นเธอต้องหาคำตอบเอาเองละแฮร์รี่" ดัมเบิลดอร์ยิ้มอย่างใจเย็น "ฉันว่าตอนเป็นเด็ก เซเวอร์รัสจะแสดงออกได้ตรงไปตรงมากว่าที่เคย...เธอไม่ต้องรีบร้อนให้เขากลับร่างเดิมตอนนี้หรอก ฉันถามจากฟิลซ์...คนที่พบเขาในสภาพนี้คนแรกแล้ว ฉันคิดว่าตัวยาจะมีฤทธิ์อยู่แค่วันสองวัน อาจจะถึงสามวันเป็นอย่างมาก" ดัมเบิลดอร์ยิ้มกว้างกว่าเดิม "มันน่าจะดีกว่าถ้าจะใช้เวลานี้ทำความเข้าใจกับอาจารย์ที่เธอเข้าใจว่าเขาไม่ชอบเธอ ในขณะนี่เขาจะแสดงความรู้สึกต่อเธออย่างที่เขาคิดจริง ๆ และที่สำคัญคือเขาไม่หักคะแนนเธอนะ แฮร์รี่ อย่ารีบร้อนให้เขาคืนร่างเดิมจนเสียโอกาสดีนี่ไปดีกว่า" ดัมเบิลดอร์ขยิบตา "และบางทีเขาก็ให้คะแนนเธอด้วยไม่ใช่หรือ"

แฮร์รี่ก้มลงมองร่างเล็กในอ้อมแขนอย่างกังวล สเนปนี่นะชอบเขา? ร้อยไม่เชื่อพันไม่เชื่อ

"ฮะจิ้ว!!!" มินิสเนปจามขัดจังหวะ

"ดูท่าจะหนาวสินี่" ดัมเบิลดอร์หัวเราะ "พาเขาไปอาบน้ำอุ่น ๆ สักหน่อยสิแฮร์รี่...เธอเองก็ซ้อมควิดดิชมาเหนื่อย ๆ น่าจะไปอาบเสียด้วยกัน"

แฮร์รี่อ้าปากค้าง "อะไรนะครับ!?! ให้ผมอาบน้ำให้สะ...ศาสตราจารย์สเนป!"

"สระผมให้ด้วยก็ดี" ดัมเบิลดอร์ต่อให้หน้าตาเฉย "เขาออกจะละเลยการดูแลผมไปหน่อยแล้ว..."

"แต่ผม..." แฮร์รี่ขนลุกซู่ "...ผมไม่..."

"ฉันรู้ว่าเธอคิดอะไร แฮร์รี่" ดัมเบิลดอร์ยังพูดหน้าตาเฉย แต่แฮรืรี่รู้สึกว่าเขาซ่อนรอยยิ้มซุกซนไว้ "ถึงความจริงเขาจะเป็นผู้ใหญ่แล้ว แต่ตอนนี้เขาก็เป็นเด็กอายุแค่ห้าขวบ คิดเสียอย่างนี้ก็หมดเรื่อง...ไม่อย่างนั้นคงต้องให้มิเนอร์วาจัดการ อาจารย์ประจำบ้านของเธอคงอาการหนักกับนู้ดของเซเวอร์รัสยิ่งกว่าเธอ จริงไหมแฮร์รี่"

แฮร์รี่พะอืดพะอม จริงอย่างที่ดัมเบิลดอร์ว่า สเนปตอนนี้น่ะอาจจะไม่รู้สึกอะไรหรอก แต่เวลาที่เขาคืนร่างเดิมแล้วเกิดจำได้ว่าศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลอาบน้ำให้จะเป็นยังไง? นี่มิเลยเถิดไปถึงขั้นศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลต้องรับผิดชอบแต่งงานกับสเนปหรอกหรือ?

"ใช้ห้องอาบน้ำของนักเรียนคงไม่เหมาะ ไปให้ห้องน้ำอาจารย์เถอะนะแฮร์รี่" ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์พูดต่ออย่างไม่สนใจอาการช็อคของแฮร์รี่ "เซเวอร์รัสมีห้องส่วนตัวอยู่ที่ห้องใต้ดินหอคอยตะวันตก มีห้องน้ำพร้อม เธอจะนอนที่นั่นก็ได้ เขาคงจะสบายใจมากกว่าถ้าได้อยู่ในห้องของตัวเอง ถ้าเข้าไปนอนกับเธอในหอกรีฟินดอร์ เขาอาจจะตื่นขึ้นมาร้องไห้ตอนกลางดึก แล้วรบกวนเพื่อน ๆ เธอด้วย ฉันอนุญาตให้เป็นพิเศษ"

แฮร์รี่รู้สึกเหมือนโลกถล่ม อาบน้ำยังไม่พอ เขาต้องไปนอนกับสเนป! ในห้องของสเนป!

ถ้าเป็นมัลฟอยคงดีใจจนลอยไปเจอเง็กเซียน

"เอาละ โชคดีนะแฮร์รี่...บ๊ายบายเซเวอร์รัส" ดัมเบิลดอร์โบกมือให้มินิสเนปที่โบกมือหยอย ๆ แล้วยิ้มจนตาหยี

ก่อนที่ดัมเบิลดอร์จะเดินลับตาไป แฮร์รี่ก็ตะโกนเหมือนเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้ "อาจารย์ครับ!"

ดัมเบิลดอร์หันกลับ "มีอะไรหรือแฮร์รี่"

"เขาจะจำเรื่องตอนนี้ได้ไหมครับ? หลังจากคืนร่างเดิมแล้ว"

"นั่นก็ตอบยากนะ" ดัมเบิลดอร์ยิ้ม ๆ "ยังไม่เคยเกิดกรณีอย่างนี้มาก่อน แต่ถ้าถามความเห็นฉัน ฉันว่าน่าจะเหมือนกับตอนนี้ เขาคงจำอะไรที่เขารู้สึกอย่างรุนแรงได้" ดัมเบิลดอร์เหลียวกลับไปตามทางเดิม "เขาจะจำอะไรได้...จำอะไรไม่ได้...มันขึ้นอยู่กับเธอแล้วนะ แฮร์รี่..."


	5. Chapter 5

ปกติเสียงเจี๊ยวจ๊าวในห้องนั่งเล่นหอกรีฟินดอร์ก็ดังอยู่แล้ว แต่ดูเหมือนวันนี้เสียงเจี๊ยวจ๊าวนั้นจะดังขึ้นอีกเป็นทวีคูณ มินิสเนปวิ่งไปวิ่งมาไล่ตะครุบกบชอคโกแลตที่ถูกเสกคาถาให้กระโดดได้อึดกว่าเดิม สลับกับกรี๊ดกร๊าดหัวเราะร่วนเวลาเฟร็ดกับจอร์ชจุดดอกไม้ไฟฟิลิบัสเตอร์ มินิสเนปปีนขึ้นไปเกาะสะเก็ดดาวที่กระเด็นออกมาจากดอกไม้ไฟให้เด็ก ๆ ตบกระเด้งไปกระเด้งมา วินาทีนี้ทุกคนหลงรักมินิสเนปกันถ้วนหน้า จนลืมไปแล้วว่าเคยคิดยังไงกับสเนป อาจารย์สอนวิชาปรุงยา แม้แต่เนวิลล์ที่ยังกลัว ๆ อยู่ก็ยังอดใจให้เข้าไปร่วมวงตะครุบกบชอคโกแลตกับสเนปไม่ได้

พี่เลี้ยงของเจ้าตัวน้อยนั่งจุ้มปุ๊กอยู่มุมข้างเตาผิงกับรอนและเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ที่ยังขนหนังสือจากห้องสมุดกลับมาค้นต่อที่หอ แต่ตอนนี้หนังสือถูกทิ้งลืม ทั้งสามคนนั่งสุมหัวประชุมกันเคร่งเครียด

"แน่ใจนะแฮร์รี่ ว่าฉันไม่ต้องไปด้วย" รอนกระซิบกระซาบอย่างเป็นห่วง "ไปนอนในห้องสเนปมันอันตรายกว่าเข้าไปในห้องแห่งความลับที่มีเจ้าปุกปุยกับนอร์เบิร์ตคอยเฝ้าด่านอยู่พร้อม ๆ กันอีกนะ"

"ไม่รู้สิ ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์อนุญาตฉันคนเดียว" แฮร์รี่พูดด้วยความกลุ้มใจ "ฉันหมายถึง...ถ้าศาสตราจารย์อนุญาตให้เอาเพื่อนไปด้วย เขาก็คงจะบอกแล้วใช่ไหม"

"ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็มีเหตุผลนะ" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่มีสีหน้าเคร่งเครียดกว่าเพื่อน "สเนปเป็นอาจารย์ของสลิธีริน เขาไม่ควรเข้ามาอยู่ในหอนอนของเราหรอก"

"เฮอร์ไมโอนี่! เธอพูดเหมือนเห็นด้วยที่แฮร์รี่จะต้องไปนอนกับสเนป" รอนหันมาตัดพ้อ

"แล้วจะทำยังไงได้ มันเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่มีใครคาดคิดมาก่อน แล้วสเนปก็ติดแฮร์รี่คนเดียว" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่เถียง "อย่างน้อยเราก็ได้คะแนนเพิ่มจากการดูแลสเนป"

"แค่ห้าสิบคะแนน แต่เรายังขาดทุนอีกสี่สิบคะแนน แล้วคะแนนก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องสำคัญนะ เฮอร์ไมโอนี่!" รอนพูดอย่างฉุน ๆ

"งั้นเธอหมายความว่าไง?"

"ใช้สมองคิดหน่อยสิ!" รอนยืดอกที่ได้พูดประโยคนี้ต่อหน้าเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ "ถ้าสเนปคืนร่างเดิมระหว่างที่แฮร์รี่กำลังหลับอยู่ล่ะ อย่าลืมว่าเขาไม่น่ารักอย่างตอนเป็นเด็กอย่างนี้หรอกนะ เธอคิดไว้ได้เลย...คิดให้เลวร้ายที่สุดเท่าที่จะคิดได้ไว้ก่อนเลย เพราะมันจะไม่ดีไปกว่านั้นแน่" รอนทำเสียงตื่นเต้น "เราส่งแฮร์รี่ไปไว้ในอุ้งมือมารชัด ๆ"

แฮร์รี่หน้าซีดจนเขียว

"นี่เธอจะขู่แฮร์รี่ทำไมกันยะ?" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ผลักหน้าผากรอนแล้วหันมาลูบหลังแฮร์รี่ "อย่าไปฟังนะแฮร์รี่ ถ้าเธอจะมีอันตราย ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์คงไม่ให้เธอไปหรอก"

แฮร์รี่มองหน้าเฮอร์ไมโอนี่

"แต่ลองนึกตามที่รอนพูดแล้ว เธอแน่ใจหรือว่าฉันจะปลอดภัย"

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ยักไหล่

"ก็ยังปลอดภัยกว่าสู้กับหางหนามนะ"

หน้าแฮร์รี่เปลี่ยนเป็นสีม่วงคล้ำ ๆ

"ฉันขอสู้กับหางหนามดีกว่า"

\---------------------------------------------

"จุดอีก! เฟร็ด! จุดอีก!" มินิสเนปกระโดดดึ๋ง ๆ ตรงหน้าเฟร็ด "จุดพลุอีก! ปั้ง!"

"ไม่เอา ไม่อยากจุดแล้ว" เฟร็ดชูดอกไม้ไฟหนีไม่ให้สเนปเอื้อมถึง "ถ้าอยากจุดก็ให้คะแนนเราก่อนสิ!"

แฮร์รี่รีบลุกจากมุมห้องมาอุ้มมินิสเนปโดยเร็ว "อย่าใช้วิธีนี้เรียกคะแนนจากเขาเลยเฟร็ด ไม่งั้นเราอาจจะถูกตัดคะแนนเป็นสองเท่าเวลาเขาคืนร่างเดิม"

"ถ้าเขาจำได้ว่าให้คะแนนเรา ก็น่าจะจำได้ด้วยว่ากินกบชอคโกแลตของเราไปสิบสองตัวแล้ว" จอร์ชยื่นหน้ามาพูดบ้าง

"งกกระทั่งกบ..." รอนเข้ามาสมทบ "พี่สองคนรู้จักทางไปหอคอยตะวันตกไหม?"

ทั้งสองแฝดมองหน้ากัน "เจ้าหนูรอนถามเหมือนมีที่ไหนในฮอกวอตส์ที่เราไม่รู้ทางไป" เขาพูดพร้อมกัน

"งั้นบอกทางมาสิ"

"แต่ที่นั่นมันอาณาจักรส่วนตัวของสเนปนะ" จอร์ชทำท่าขนลุกขนพอง

"นั่นแหละที่ฉันต้องไป" แฮร์รี่ตอบ "ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์บอกให้ฉันพาสเนปไปนอนที่นั่น แต่ลืมบอกทางไป ถ้านายสองคนรู้..."

"อย่าเลยแฮร์รี่" เฟร็ดรีบละล่ำละลัก

"เราไม่อยากแซะซากแบนแต๊ดแต๋ไหม้เกรียมของนายออกมาจากผนัง" จอร์ชทำเสียงเขย่าขวัญ

"นายต้องผ่านตามทางเดินระหว่างยอดหอคอยที่มีพวกโทรลล์เฝ้าอยู่..."

"บนบันไดทางลงห้องใต้ดิน มีบาสิลิสก์เฝ้าอยู่เป็นร้อยตัว..."

"บนชานพักเต็มไปด้วยมังกรสิบสองสายพันธุ์...."

"เขามีฮาเร็มวีล่าที่จะทึ้งเนื้อผู้ชายคนอื่นที่บังอาจผ่านเข้าไป..."

"บนพื้นเต็มไปด้วยกับดักบ่อกรดสลายกระดูก..."

"นี่...พอแล้ว..." รอนตะโกนอย่างหลืออด "ถ้าเป็นยังงั้นจริง สเนปก็คงต้องแปลงร่างเป็นค้างคาวผ่านเข้าออกห้องตัวเองทุกวัน"

"แล้วนายคิดว่าเขาไม่ได้ทำเหรอ?"

"เอาละ...ถ้านายไม่รู้..." แฮร์รี่พูดเรียบ ๆ "ฉันจะไปถามศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลก็ได้"

"พูดตามตรงนะ..." เฟร็ดสารภาพด้วยน้ำเสียงเอาการเอางาน "เรารู้ว่าสเนปอยู่ที่หอคอยนั่น แต่เราไม่เคยไปถึงที่นั่นเลย"

"ทุกทางที่เปิดไปหอคอยสุดท้ายจะเป็นทางตันหมด" จอร์ชเสริม "เรารู้ว่าต้องมีทางลับที่สเนปใช้อยู่ทุกวัน แต่เราหาไม่เจอ และไม่มีในแผนที่ตัวกวน"

"แปลว่าเสนปเก่งกว่าพวกพี่เหรอ?" รอนอ้าปากค้างด้วยความทึ่ง

"เปล่า..." เฟร็ดกับจอร์ชตอบพร้อมกัน "เราสรุปว่ามันไม่มีทางไปห้องสเนป ตัวเขาเองใช้วิธีแปลงร่างเป็นตุ่นขุดดินกลับเข้าห้อง"

"ขอบใจนะ" แฮร์รี่ประชด "งั้นฉันคงต้องไปหัดแปลงร่างเป็นตุ่นก่อนละ..."

ผลสุดท้าย รอนกับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ก็ช่วยอะไรเขาไม่ได้ ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลก็ดูเหมือนจะแกล้งทำลืมเรื่องสเนปกับเขาไปแล้ว ร้ายยิ่งกว่านั้น ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ยังทำเหมือนกำลังสนุกที่เห็นเขาเดือดร้อน ไม่มีใครอยู่ข้างเขาเลยสักคนหรือนี่ เพื่อน ๆ ร่วมบ้านสุดท้ายก็ไม่มีใครต้องมารับภาระอย่างเขา ให้เขาแบกความรับผิดชอบเอาคะแนนคืนมาให้กรีฟินดอร์อยู่คนเดียว ไม่ยุติธรรมเลย ! มันเรื่องอะไรเขาจะต้องมากระเตงเด็กไปไหนมาไหนเป็นพ่อลูกอ่อนอย่างนี้ด้วย ชีวิตของเขาวุ่นวายและพังป่นปี้หมดแล้วนะ

สเนปยืนอยู่บนตักแฮร์รี่ จับใบหน้าเขาหันมาหาแล้วเอาหน้าผากน้อย ๆ โขกโป๊กกับหน้าผากแฮร์รี่ ดวงตาใสแจ๋วดำสนิทสบกับดวงตาสีเขียวที่ว้าวุ่นอยู่

"เป็นอะไรเหรอ พอตเตอร์"

"ผมไม่อยากไปค้างในห้องอาจารย์" แฮร์รี่ตอบตามตรง

มินิสเนปเอียงคอ

"งั้นอาจารย์จะมาค้างที่ห้องพอตเตอร์เองก็ได้"

"ไม่ได้ ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ให้ผมไปค้างที่ห้องอาจารย์" แฮร์รี่เริ่มฉุนขึ้นทุกที "ให้อาบน้ำสระผมให้อาจารย์ด้วย"

มินิสเนปทำท่าไม่เข้าใจ "ดำ..."

"คนเคราขาว ๆ ยาว ๆ ที่อุ้มอาจารย์ไงครับ" แฮร์รี่เริ่มเสียงดังอย่างความอดทนใกล้พังทลาย

"เค้าแกล้งพอตเตอร์เหรอ?" มินิสเนปเข้าใจไปอีกทาง มือน้อย ๆ เขย่าแขนแฮร์รี่ยิก ๆ "เค้าแกล้งพอตเตอร์เหรอ? อาจารย์จะไปทำโทษให้พอตเตอร์นะ"

เสียงแจ๋ว ๆ ที่รบกวนโสตประสาทเขามาตลอดทั้งวัน ทำให้ความอดทนถึงจุดสิ้นสุด

"ไม่ใช่ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์! อาจารย์นั่นแหละ!" แฮร์รี่ตะโกนพร้อมทั้งผุดลุกขึ้นจนร่างเล็ก ๆ กลิ้งตกลงมาจากตัก "อาจารย์เล่นอะไรของอาจารย์! ทำไมจะต้องมาเลือกผม! ทำไมไม่ไปเลือกมัลฟอย ศิษย์รักของอาจารย์! อาจารย์ทำให้ชีวิตผมพังป่นปี้หมดทุกอย่าง! ผมเดือดร้อน! เดือดร้อนมาก!"

ไม่ใช่แต่มินิสเนป หอกรีฟินดอร์ทั้งหอเงียบกริบ จ้องแฮร์รี่อย่างตกตะลึงเป็นตาเดียวกัน

สเนปล้มลงบนพื้น แหงนหน้ามองแฮร์รี่อย่างตกใจ ดวงตาน้อย ๆ ใสแจ๋วคู่นั้นเบิกกว้าง "...พอตเตอร์..."

"พอกันที!" แฮร์รี่เบรคแตกแล้ว "พอตเตอร์! พอตเตอร์! เรียกอยู่ได้! ผมรู้ว่าอาจารย์เกลียดผม! ไม่ต้องมาทำเป็นติดแจหรอก! ตลกสิ้นดี! คงนึกหัวเราะอยู่ในใจที่ทำให้ผมเป็นตัวตลกได้ใช่ไหม! พอที! เลิกมาวุ่นวายกับชีวิตของผมได้แล้ว! ผมทำผิดอะไรทุกคนถึงต้องมาบังคับให้ผมทำอะไรที่ฝืนใจที่สุดในชีวิตแบบนี้! กินก็ไม่ได้! นอนก็ไม่เป็นสุข! เรียนไม่รู้เรื่อง! แม้แต่ควิดดิชก็ไม่ได้ฝึกซ้อม! ทำไมต้องเป็นผม! ทำไม!"

ห้องนั่งเล่นทั้งห้องไม่มีแม้แต่เสียงหายใจ เสียงกระซิบแผ่วที่ลอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากที่แทบไม่ขยับของสเนปจึงชัดเจนแม้ว่าจะแหบพร่า "พอตเตอร์เกลียดอาจารย์..."

"แน่นอน!" แฮร์รี่ตะโกนตอบ "หายไปต่อหน้าต่อตาผมเดี๋ยวนี้เลยก็ดี!"

พูดจบ แฮร์รี่ก็เดินกระแทกเข้าหอนอนไปราวกับทอร์นาโดที่กำลังคุ้มคลั่ง ทิ้งร่างน้อย ๆ ของมินิสเนปให้กองอยู่ที่พื้น กับเพื่อน ๆ ร่วมบ้านที่ยังตาค้างเงียบกริบ

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ตั้งสติได้ก่อน เธอลุกไปคุกเข่าลงข้างหน้าสเนป รอนวิ่งเข้าหอนอนไปหาแฮร์รี่

"อาจารย์คะ..." เฮอร์ไมโอนี่เขย่ามินิสเนปที่นั่งตาค้างด้วยความตกใจเบา ๆ "อาจารย์คะ...อาจารย์สเนป"

"อะ...อา..." สเนปครางเบา ๆ ก่อนจะยกมือน้อย ๆ ลูบหน้า แค่นิ้วเล็ก ๆ ลากผ่านตา หยดน้ำตาใสก็พรั่งพรูลงมาเหมือนทำนบถูกทำลาย สเนปเช็ดน้ำตาด้วยสีหน้าที่เหมือนแปลกใจว่ามันคืออะไรและมาจากไหน แต่มันไม่ยอมหยุด ไม่มีเสียงร้องงอแง...ไม่มีอาการดิ้นพราดเหมือนเวลาถูกขัดใจ...มีแต่น้ำตาที่ไหลลงมาเงียบ ๆ กับเสียงครางเบา ๆ ในคอเป็นระยะ จนทั้งมือและหน้าชุ่มโชกไปด้วยหยาดน้ำตา

"อาจารย์คะ..." เฮอร์ไมโอนี่รั้งตัวมินิสเนปมาหา ตั้งใจจะกอดปลอบเขา แต่ร่างน้อย ๆ ขืนตัวไว้ไม่ยอมให้เข้าใกล้ สเนปยันตัวลุกขึ้นยืนช้า ๆ มือยังป้ายน้ำตา ก่อนที่จะเดินไปที่ประตูทางออกเงียบ ๆ

"อาจารย์! จะไปไหนคะ!" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ร้องถาม

มินิสเนปหันไปยิ้มทั้งน้ำตาให้เฟร็ด จอร์ช และเนวิลล์ ก่อนจะผลักด้านหลังของรูปภาพให้เปิดออก เด็ก ๆ ของกรีฟินดอร์ไม่ขยับเขยื้อนเลยสักคน

"อาจารย์! ออกไปไม่ได้นะคะ" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่วิ่งตามไปตะครุบ

สาบานได้ว่ารูปภาพปิดลงไม่ถึงครึ่งวินาทีก่อนที่เธอจะไปถึง แต่เมื่อเปิดประตูออกไป ก็ไม่มีแม้แต่ร่องรอยเพียงเล็กน้อยของมินิสเนป เธอมองตามทางเดินที่มืดมิดไปจนสุดสายตา แต่ไม่มีแม้แต่เงา

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ใจหายวาบ

"โอ...แย่แล้วแฮร์รี่..."


	6. Chapter 6

"เดรโก~~ กินไอ้นี่หน่อยน๊า ของโปรดของเดรโกยังไงล่ะจ๊ะ" แพนซี่ พาร์กินสัน จิ้มทากย่างไฟแดงใส่จานให้เดรโก มัลฟอย ที่เอาแต่เขี่ยอาหารในจานที่กองพะเนินเทินทึกไปมา พร้อมออเซาะเสียงหวานหยดย้อย

แต่แทบไม่มีปฏิกิริยาจากเดรโกที่ยังนั่งอยู่ในบาเรียสีมืดทึบทึม เขาทำท่าเหมือนโลกนี้มีแต่ตัวฉันกับความหม่นหมอง ราวกับชีวิตจะสิ้นสุดไปวันนี้พรุ่งนี้ เจ้าหล่อนมองหน้าแครบกับกอล์ย ลูกไล่ของ(คนที่เจ้าหล่อนคิดว่าเป็น)แฟน เป็นทำนองปรึกษาหารือ แต่มีแต่หน้าเซ่อ ๆ บ้องแบ๊วมองตอบกลับมา จนทำให้เจ้าหล่อนนึกอยากจะเตะมันสักป๊าบ ทำไมเดรโกไม่รู้จักหาลูกสมุนที่มันท่าทางจะฉลาดกว่านี้มั่งนะ

"โธ่ เดรโกจ๋า อย่าทำอย่างนี้เลยน่า" แพนซี่หันกลับไปออเซาะ แม้จะนึกหวาด ๆ บรรยากาศรอบตัวเพื่อนชายที่เริ่มจะกลายเป็น Black hole ไปทุกขณะ "ไม่กินเดี๋ยวไม่สบายนะจ๊ะ คนดี๊คนดีของแพนซี่" หล่อนทำเสียงเหมือนประเหลาะเด็ก

เจ้าหนูผมเงินเงยหน้าขึ้น ไหล่ยังหลุบลู่ ดวงตาเหม่อลอยเหมือนเสียสติไปแล้วเรียบร้อย "คนดี๊...คนดี?"

"ใช่จ้ะ คนดี๊คนดี" แพนซี่รีบระริกระรี้ที่แฟนของเจ้าหล่อนเริ่มมีปฏิกิริยาตอบรับ "กินข้าวนะจ๊ะ"

แต่ผิดคาด บรรยากาศมาคุแผ่รัศมีขยายวงออกกว้างยิ่งกว่าเดิม ครอบคลุมรัศมีสี่เมตร ฟ้าเริ่มแลบแปลบปลาบ ทำท่าเหมือนระเบิดเวลาที่พร้อมจะปะทุได้ทุกขณะ เดรโกหัวเราะในลำคอ เสียงกร้าว "เหอ...เหอๆๆ คนดี๊คนดีเหรอ ไม่ใช่! ไม่ใช่แล้ว! ชั้นไม่ใช่คนดีของศาสตราจารย์สเนปแล้ว! ไอ้พอตเตอร์นั่นตะหาก คนดี๊คนดีคนใหม่ของอาจารย์! ทำไม...ทำไม..." เจ้าหนูผมเงินทำท่าเหมือนเหี่ยวลงจนแทบจะแบนติดเก้าอี้ ไหล่หลุบลู่ บรรยากาศหดหู่เข้าครอบคลุมอีกครั้ง "ศาตราจารย์สเนป...ที่แสนจะหล่อ เท่ เพอร์เฟกต์ของเดรโก...ถึงเปลี่ยนใจไปหาไอ้หัวแผลเป็น มันน่ารักกว่าเดรโกตรงไหน...อาจารย์ อาจารย์เคยส่งสายตาปิ๊ง ๆ ให้เดรโก...เคยแอบ ๆ ยิ้มหวานให้เดรโกด้วย...ปล่อยให้หัวใจดวงน้อย ๆ ของเดรโกเต้นรัวด้วยความหวัง หวัง..." ดวงตาไอ้หนูผมเงินเป็นประกายใสปิ๊งเมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นมาใหม่คล้ายดอกไม้บาน แสงเฮ้ากวงสีรุ้งเปล่งประกายออกมาจากใบหน้าเคลิ้มฝัน "หวังว่า...ซักวัน...อาจารย์จะมาสารภาพความในใจกะเดรโก ...สารภาพว่าต้องเก็บความรู้สึกมาตั้งนานแล้ว...แต่ไม่กล้าบอก เพราะกลัวความผิดหวังและอุปสรรคนานัประการ แต่ในที่สุดก็ทนเก็บต่อไปไม่ไหวแล้ว เพราะเดรโกน่ารักเหลือเกิ๊น!! และแล้ว..." เจ้าหนูผมเงินบิดซ้ายบิดขวาอย่างเหนียมอาย จนแม้แต่จอมซื่อบื้ออย่างไอ้สองอ้วนยังเผลอกระเถิบเก้าอี้หนีด้วยความคลื่นไส้ "และแล้ว อาจารย์ก็จะสมหวัง เพราะเดรโกเองก็ใจตรงกับอาจารย์มาตั้งนานแล้วเหมือนกัน แล้วสองเราก็จะร่วมกันฝ่าฟันอุปสรรค ครองรักกันอย่างหวานชื่น ฮ่าๆๆๆ" มัลฟอยแหกปากหัวเราะอย่างบ้าคลั่งจนคนทั้งโรงอาหารเงียบกริบ หันมามองเป็นตาเดียว แพนซี่ พาร์กินสัน อ้าปากค้าง

"แต่...แต่..." ปากที่อ้าหัวเราะเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นเบะ ๆ ยื่น ๆ "แต่อยู่ ๆ ...อาจารย์ก็เปลี่ยนไป...เดรโกไม่รังเกียจหรอก แม้จะถูกกล่าวหาว่าเป็นโลลิคอน ถ้าเด็กคนนั้นเป็นอาจารย์หวานใจของเดรโก...ทำไม...ทำไม!" มัลฟอยกระโดดลุกขึ้นยืนบนเก้าอี้ ตาแดงก่ำด้วยเส้นเลือดจนเกือบจะปลิ้นออกมาข้างนอกเหมือนลูกปิงปอง "ทำไมอาจารย์ต้องเปลี่ยนใจไปหาไอ้พอตเตอร์!! ไอ้เด็กหัวบาก! ไอ้แว่นหนาเตอะ! มันบังอาจ...บังอาจอุ้มศาสตราจารย์สเนปของเดรโก! ขนาดเดรโกยังไม่เคยได้อุ้มเลย! แถมยังออดอ้อนออเซาะอาจารย์ของเดรโกให้ป้อนข้าว! แถมยัง...ยัง...ฮึ่ม ขโมยจูจุ๊บของอาจารย์ไปด้วย!!! ย๊ากซ์ซ์ซ์ซ์" เดรโกตะโกนจนฮอกวอตส์สะเทือนเหมือนถูกโทรลล์ขืนใจ "ทนไม่ไหวแล้วโว้ยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยย!!!"

เสียงสะท้อนกึกก้องเปล่งคลื่นพลังมหาศาลจนบรรดาผีร่วงกราวลงหม้อซุป เจ้าของเสียงกระโดดลงจากเก้าอี้แล้ววิ่งลุยดงเพื่อนฝูงที่แตกฮือระเนระนาด หายลับออกไปจากโรงอาหาร เหมือนพายุทอร์นาโด พร้อมเสียงกรีดร้องที่แม้แต่ผีแบนชียังกระเจิง

ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลถือช้อนค้าง ในขณะที่ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์หัวเราะร่วน ดึงช้อนออกจากมือศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล แล้วยัดแก้วคริสตัลบรรจุน้ำมะนาวให้แทน ก่อนจะหยิบแก้วตัวเองมาชนเสียงดังแก๊งทั้ง ๆ ที่อีกฝ่ายยังช๊อคอยู่ "แด่ความสดใสของวัยรุ่น โฮ่ๆๆๆ"

\----------------------------------------------------

ทอร์นาโดมัลฟอยพุ่งจี๋สะเปะสะปะไปทางทิศที่คิดว่าเป็นหอกรีฟินดอร์ด้วยความคับแค้น ต่อให้ต้องใช้นิวเคลียร์สักสองสามลูกถล่มปราสาทหาทางลับก็จะต้องเอาตัวมินิสเนปกลับมาให้ได้ อาจารย์ประจำบ้านสลิธีรินก็ควรจะอยู่ในหอสลิธีริน กินข้าวโดยมีเด็กสลิธีรินป้อน นอนกับเด็กสลิธีริน ให้เด็กสลิธีรินอาบน้ำให้! อาบน้ำ...ย๊าก!!! ป่านนี้ไอ้แว่นนั่นมิจับมินิสเนปที่ไร้เดียงสาอาบน้ำ กระทำชำเราปู้ยี่ปู้ยำจนเกลี้ยงแล้วเหรอ!?! แค่นึกว่า..มัน...มันจะได้เห็น...อะไร...ที่เดรโกไม่เคยเห็น เดรโกก็ยอมไม่ได้แล้ว ว๊ากกกกก!!!!!

โครม!!!!

"เหวอ!!"

ร่างของมัลฟอยกระเด็นถอยหลังไปเกือบสามเมตร เมื่อปะทะเข้ากับอะไรบางอย่างที่พุ่งจี๋เข้ามาหาด้วยความแรงไม่แพ้กัน ทอร์นาโดทั้งสองวินาศสันตะโร เจ้าหนูผมเงินกระแทกอั้กเข้ากับกระถางคบเพลิงข้างทางเดินจนจุกแอ้ก เจ็บจนเห็นกาแลกซี่ระยิบระยับ มันอะไรกันฟะ? เจ้าพอตเตอร์ปล่อยโหงพรายไว้คอยเฝ้าทางเดินป้องกันผู้บุกรุกรึไง?

"อู๊ย~~"

เสียงครางแจ๋ว ๆ ทำให้เดรโกตาสว่างขึ้นมาทันควัน เสียงเดียวกับที่เจรจาเจื้อยแจ้วออเซาะเจ้าพอตเตอร์ทั้งวันนี่นา! ถึงจะไม่ใช่เสียงทุ้มสุขุมลุ่มลึกตามแบบฉบับอาจารย์ประจำวิชาปรุงยาสุดเท่ แต่ก็เป็นเสียงของสเนป มีหรือที่ศิษย์รักอย่างมัลฟอยจะจำไม่ได้?

"มินิสเนป?"

พอถูกเรียกชื่อ เจ้าตัวจิ๋วที่ถูกชนกระเด้งกระดอนพังพาบอยู่กับพื้นก็เงยหน้าขวับ

"เจ้าเด็กไม่ดี!?!"

"คะ...ใครเป็นเจ้าเด็กไม่ดีกันฮะ!!!" มัลฟอยตะโกนอย่างเหลืออด มินิสเนปรีบกระโดดลุกขึ้นหูตาเหลือก เท้าน้อย ๆ ซอยยิก ตั้งท่าจะพุ่งกลับไปทางที่เพิ่งจะวิ่งมา แต่มีหรือจะรอดมือเสือหิวมัลฟอย เจ้าหนูผมเงินกระโจนตะปบร่างน้อย ๆ ของมินิสเนปปั้บอย่างสวยงามเหมือนปีเตอร์ ชไมเคิลตะปบลูกโทษ

"ปล่อยน๊า~~ ปล่อยน๊า~~" มินิสเนปกรี๊ดลั่นเมื่อถูกเดรโกจับคอเสื้อห้อยต่องแต่ง ขาน้อย ๆ ยังซอยยิกไม่ยอมหยุด "เด็กไม่ดี~~ ปล่อยอาจารย์น๊า~~ แง๊~~"

"ผมไม่ใช่เด็กไม่ดีนะ ศาสตราจารย์สเนป!" มัลฟอยตะโกนใส่ด้วยความเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวเพราะโดนอาจารย์สุดที่รักประณามใส่หน้า "หยุดเรียกหยั่งงั้นซะที!"

ชะรอยมินิสเนปจะตกใจ เลยยุติการดิ้นรนชั่วครู่ ก่อนที่นิ้วน้อย ๆ จะชี้หมับเข้าให้ตรงหน้ามัลฟอย "เด็กไม่ดีเป็นเด็กไม่ดี! เด็กไม่ดีรังแกพอตเตอร์! เด็กขี้รังแกเป็นเด็กไม่ดี!" หนูน้อยยืนยันเสียงแจ๋ว

"อุวะ! ผมต่างหากที่ถูกเจ้าพอตเตอร์มันรังแก!" เดรโกตะโกนเถียงกับเด็กเหมือนอายุสมองพอ ๆ กัน

ใบหน้าน้อย ๆ มีริ้วรอยไตร่ตรอง แววตาจับผิดที่เคยคุ้นชวนให้ระลึกถึงอาจารย์ประจำวิชาคนเดิม ต่างกันแต่เขาถูกเปลี่ยนฐานะจากผู้สังเกตการณ์และร่วมแอบแสดงสีหน้าเยาะเย้ยมาเป็นคนถูกมอง แถมสายตาที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความรักความชื่นชมยังถูกถ่ายโอนไปเป็นของเจ้าพอตเตอร์ ...ผลักไสสายตาหวาดระแวงระคนเกลียดนิด ๆ มาแทน แค่ถูกมินิสเนปมองแบบนี้ มัลฟอยก็ปวดร้าวจนเกือบกระอักเลือดเหมือนจิวยี่แล้ว นี่ถ้าถูกสเนปตอนโตมอง เขาคงล้มลงตายไปเลย

มินิสเนปสะบัดหน้าพรืด "อาจารย์ไม่เชื่อหรอก! พอตเตอร์เป็นเด็กดี! พอตเตอร์ไม่รังแกคนอื่นหรอก!"

มัลฟอยเต้นเป็นงิ้วยกทัพ "ไปอยู่กับมันแค่ครึ่งวันก็ออกรับแทนกันแล้ว! อาจารย์นะอาจารย์! นอกใจกันเห็น ๆ" เจ้าหนูผมเงินเสียงแหลมอย่างสุดจะทน "ถ้ารักมันนักแล้วออกมาวิ่งอยู่แถวนี้ทำไมล่ะ?" ถามได้แค่นี้มัลฟอยก็ใจหายวาบ หรือมินิสเนปจะหนีมาจากวิกฤตการณ์หื่นจากไอ้พวกโลลิในหอกรีฟินดอร์!?! เจ้าหนูผมเงินจับร่างน้อยเขย่า ๆ อย่างร้อนรน "อาจารย์! อาจารย์โดนไอ้เจ้าพอตเตอร์มันรังแกเอาใช่มั้ย! บอกมาตามตรงนะ! ถ้ามันบังอาจแตะต้องอาจารย์แม้แต่นิดเดียว ผมจะฆ่าม๊านนนนนน~~!!"

แค่นั้นเอง หยดน้ำตาเม็ดเป้ง ๆ ก็ร่วงลงมาจากดวงตากลมโตของมินิสเนปเป็นสายราวกับน้ำตก มัลฟอยตกใจจนเกือบปล่อยมือ มินินสเนปกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ น้ำตาไหลพราก ๆ ขยี้หูขยี้ตาครางฮือ ๆ เสียงต่ำ ๆ ในลำคอ

"ฮึก...เปล่านะ...ฮึก...พอตเตอร์...ปล่าว...รังแกอาจารย์นะ" ปากน้อย ๆ เบะเบี้ยวไปเบี้ยวมา "ฮึก...อาจารย์...เป็นอาจารย์ ฮึก ไม่ดีเอง...พอตเตอร์...ฮึก...เลยเบื่อ...เลยเกลียด...ฮึก...อาจารย์แล้ว"

ถ้าจะมีภาพอะไรที่บาดตาบาดใจมัลฟอยยิ่งกว่าฉากจูจุ๊บระหว่างมินิสเนปกับแฮร์รี่ ก็คงเป็นภาพมินิสเนปน้ำตาไหลเป็นไนแองการ่านี่แหละ หนอย...เจ้าพอตเตอร์ มาล้อชื่อบิดากันเสียดีกว่าปล่อยให้มันมากลั่นแกล้งรังแกอาจารย์ประจำบ้านที่แอบปิ๊งจนร้องไห้แบบนี้ ยอมไม่ได้! คนที่รังแกป๋าสเนปจนร้องไห้ได้มีแต่เดรโกเท่านั้น!

"วางมินิสเนปลงเดี๋ยวนี้นะ มัลฟอย!" พระเอกปรากฏตัวแล้ว แฮร์รี่ รอน และเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ยืนจังก้าขวางทางเดินพร้อมอาวุธครบมือ (*เปิดเพลงห้ามนุษย์ไฟฟ้าสมัยคนเขียนยังเด็กเป็น BGM*) มัลฟอยรีบรวบมินิสเนปที่จับห้อยต่องแต่งอยู่มากอดแน่น แฮร์รี่ตั้งท่าจะวิ่งเข้าไปหาด้วยท่วงท่าพระเอก แต่เฮอร์ไมโอนี่กระชากแขนเขาไว้

"อย่าบุ่มบ่าม แฮร์รี่!" ตัวประกอบหมายเลขหนึ่งแสดงสีหน้าสีตาเหมือนกำลังอยู่ในภาวะวิกฤต "เราต้องคำนึงถึงความปลอดภัยของตัวประกัน!"

"ดูนั่น" รอน ตัวประกอบหมายเลขสองกระตุกชายเสื้อพระเอก "มันรังแกมินิสเนปจนร้องไห้!"

มัลฟอยอ้าปากจะเถียงกลับว่ามินิสเนปร้องไห้เพราะใครกันแน่ แต่พระเอกของเราชี้ไม้กายสิทธิ์มาข้างหน้าแล้วตะโกนเสียงดังกลบจนสิ้น "ปล่อยมินิสเนปเดี๋ยวนี้ เจ้าวิปริตมัลฟอย! อาจารย์ครับ อาจารย์โดนทำอะไรหรือเปล่า!"

"คนที่ทำอะไรอาจารย์ประจำบ้านของฉันก็คือแกนั่นแหละ พอตเตอร์!" มัลฟอยกอดมินิสเนปแน่น เจ้าตัวน้อยดิ้นขลุกขลักด้วยความอึดอัด แต่จะดิ้นมากก็ไม่ได้เพราะกลัวตก "แกทำให้มินิสเนปร้องไห้ ไม่ว่ายังไงฉันก็จะไม่ยอมส่งมินิสเนปให้แกอีกแล้ว! และฉันก็จะทำให้แกคายออกมาให้ได้ว่าแกทำอะไรกับอาจารย์ของฉัน เตรียมตัวให้ดีเถอะ พอตเตอร์" มัลฟอยล้วงไม้กายสิทธิ์ที่เหน็บเอวขึ้นมาควงด้วยท่วงท่าบรูซลี

ถึงฝ่ายแฮร์รี่จะมีถึงสามคน และอาวุธเงื้อง่ามาแต่ไกล แต่กลับไม่มีใครกล้าขยับนอกเสียจากตั้งรับ เพราะไม่กล้าเสี่ยงให้คาถาอะไรก็ตาม ที่ตั้งใจจะใช้กับมัลฟอย เกิดผิดพลาดไปโดนมินิสเนปที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขนมัลฟอยเข้า แฮร์รี่รู้สึกเสียใจมากที่เขาตวาดมินิสเนปไปเมื่อครู่นี้ หลังจากเขาเข้าไปในห้องนอนได้ไม่ถึงนาทีก็เริ่มคิดได้ สเนปตอนนี้ไม่ใช่อาจารย์ประจำวิชาปรุงยาที่เขาเกลียดแสนเกลียด แต่เป็นแค่เด็กเล็ก ๆ คนหนึ่งที่ไม่มีใครกล้ายื่นมือเข้าโอบอุ้มอย่างจริงจัง จำอะไรไม่ได้ ไม่รู้ความเป็นมาของตนเอง พอรู้ว่าตัวเองถูกมอบหมายให้เขาเป็นพี่เลี้ยง ก็ตามติดเขาแจเป็นเรื่องธรรมดา เขาไม่น่าลุแก่โทสะทำให้มินิสเนปเตลิดออกมาเลย

นับว่าโชคดีที่มินิสเนปมาชนกับมัลฟอยเข้า ไม่อย่างนั้นป่านนี้จะไปถึงไหนแล้วก็ไม่รู้ ใครจะคิดว่าอาจารย์จอมเก๊กที่อย่างดี ก็เดินเร็ว ๆ จนผ้าคลุมสะบัดให้เท่เล่นคนนั้น เวลาเป็นเด็กจะวิ่งเร็วจี๋ขนาดนั้น

"เอาคืนมานะ มัลฟอย" แฮร์รี่โบกไม้กายสิทธิ์ข่มขู่ "ศาสตรจารย์มักกอนนากัลต้องไม่พอใจแน่ถ้ารู้ว่านายพาสเนปไป" เขาหวังว่าชื่อนั้นจะข่มขู่มัลฟอยได้ แต่ผิดคาด

"แน่จริงก็ไปฟ้องเลย อาจารย์ต้องไม่พอใจมากกว่าแน่ ๆ ถ้ารู้ว่านายทำให้ศาสตราจารย์สเนปร้องไห้" มัลฟอยขู่กลับ "แล้วคราวนี้บ้านของนายจะได้คะแนนติดลบเลยไงล่ะ ต่อไปนี้ฉันจะดูแลสเนปเอง! ฉันตั้งใจจะดูแลเขาจริง ๆ จนกว่าเขาจะคืนร่างเดิม ไม่ใช่ดูแลเพราะหวังคะแนนอย่างนาย"

แฮร์รี่สะอึก จริงอย่างที่มัลฟอยว่า เขาอดทนเลี้ยงดูมินิสเนปเพียงเพราะหวังในคะแนนบ้านที่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลล่อเท่านั้น ในขณะที่มินิสเนปติดเขา รักเขาด้วยใจจริง ถึงขนาดโดดมาขวางหน้าเวลาเข้าใจว่ามัลฟอยจะแกล้งเขา ปกป้องเขา แต่เขากลับมองไม่เห็นความรักของสเนปน้อย และทำร้ายจิตใจใสซื่อบริสุทธิ์นั้นไปอย่างโหดร้าย

"ผมจะไม่ทำอย่างนั้นอีกแล้ว" แฮร์รี่ยื่นมือไปหามินิสเนปที่เกาะเสื้อมัลฟอยแน่น แต่ยังหันดวงตาชุ่มน้ำตามามองเขา "กลับมานี่เถอะครับอาจารย์ ต่อไปนี่ผมจะตั้งใจดูแลอาจารย์อย่างดีจริง ๆ ให้คุ้มค่ากับเวลาที่เหลืออยู่"

"ไม่!" มินิสเนปตะโกนออกมาทันควัน "พอตเตอร์โกหก! พอตเตอร์เกลียดอาจารย์แล้ว! พอตเตอร์อยากได้คะแนนบ้าน! อาจารย์ไม่กลับไปหาพอตเตอร์แล้ว!"

"เห็นไหม ศาสตราจารย์สเนปจะไปอยู่กับฉัน" มัลฟอยยิ้มเยาะอย่างสะใจ แต่รอยยิ้มนั้นต้องหุบทันควัน เมื่อมินิสเนปตีเข่าเข้าให้ที่ลิ้นปี่

"อั๊ก!!"

มัลฟอยปล่อยมินิสเนปร่วงจากมือทันที ถึงจะตัวเล็ก แต่แรงเตะก็ล่อเข้าไปหลายนิวตันอยู่ สำหรับคนที่ไม่ได้กล้ามเนื้อหน้าท้องเป็นประหนึ่งกำแพงเหล็กอย่างอาร์โนลด์ ร่างเล็กเผ่นแผลวลงมาจากอ้อมกอดอย่างว่องไว "ใครบอกว่าอาจารย์จะไปกับเด็กไม่ดี!" มินิสเนปตะโกน เท้าน้อย ๆ เริ่มตั้งท่าจะออกสตาร์ท

เจ้าหัวเงินลงไปกองอยู่กับพื้น แต่ยังไม่ละความพยายาม มือที่กำไม้กายสิทธิ์ไว้แน่นชี้ไปยังร่างจ้อยที่กำลังตั้งหลัก แต่ก่อนที่ปากจะทันได้อ้าร่ายคาถาอะไรออกมา เวทย์มนต์ไม้กายสิทธิ์สามอันก็พุ่งตรงมาที่เขาพร้อมกับเสียงร่ายคาถาที่ไม่ซ้ำกันเลยสักบทเดียว

สิ้นเสียงระเบิดพร้อมควันสีเทา ๆ กระจายคลุ้งไปทั่วบริเวณ มัลฟอยนอนหมดสติอยู่บนพื้นทางเดิน พร้อมกับอะไรแปลก ๆ ที่งอกออกมาเต็มตัว แฮร์รี่รีบวิ่งถลาข้ามตัวมัลฟอยเข้าไปในกลุ่มควัน แต่กว่าควันจะจางพอที่จะมองเห็นอะไรได้ ร่างเล็ก ๆ ของมินิสเนปก็หายไปจากสายตาอีกแล้ว

รอนกับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่มองหน้ากัน แฮร์รี่พอตเตอร์ยืนนิ่งอยู่จุดเดิมอย่างอับจนต่อความคิด

เสียงฝีเท้าถี่ยิบเริ่มเว้นระยะห่างมากขึ้น จนในที่สุดก็กลายเป็นเพียงเสียงเดินเตาะแตะสะท้อนก้องไปมาท่ามกลางผนังหิน ที่เริ่มไม่คุ้นตามากขึ้นทุกที มินิสเนปหยุดเดินและลงนั่งซุกที่มุมกำแพงมืด ๆ มุมหนึ่งเมื่อค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าหนีพ้นแล้วด้วยความอ่อนล้า ท้องน้อย ๆ เริ่มอุทธรณ์ร้องขออาหารเย็น แต่หนูน้อยก็สิ้นหนทางที่จะหาอะไรบรรจุเข้าไปให้มันหายบ่นได้ ได้แต่นั่งลูบท้องตัวเองไปมาก่อนจะล้มตัวลงนอนบนพื้นอย่างหมดแรง

แล้วจะไปไหนต่อดีนะ มินิสเนปคิดพลางหลับตาลงอย่างอ่อนล้า กลับไปหอกรีฟินดอร์ไม่ได้แล้ว เดี๋ยวพอตเตอร์จะโกรธเอาอีก ไปโรงอาหารก็ไม่รู้จักทาง คุณตาคนที่มีเคราขาว ๆ คนนั้นอยู่ที่ไหนกันนะ?

เสียงฝีเท้าเตาะแตะอีกเสียงหนึ่งดังใกล้เข้ามา มินิสเนปลืมตา ไม่ใช่เสียงของตัวเองแน่นอน ถ้าอย่างนั้นเสียงของใคร? หนูน้อยเพิ่งสังเกตว่าบริเวณที่ตัวเองนอนขดอยู่นี่ทั้งมืดทั้งเงียบ ไม่มีใครอยู่แถวนี้เลย และดูเหมือนจะไม่ใช่ทางที่คนเขาจะเดินผ่านกันด้วย มินิสเนปตัวสั่นพลางแอบเข้ากับซอกเสามากขึ้นอีก อะไรน่ะ? จะเป็นตัวประหลาดอะไรน่ากลัว ๆ หรือเปล่านะ เจ้าหนูน้อยหลับตาปี๋ด้วยความกลัว จินตนาการหลอกหลอนตัวเองจนสั่นไปหมด

นิ้วเย็น ๆ แตะที่บ่า มินิสเนปสะดุ้งเฮือก ก่อนจะหันไปเผชิญหน้าด้วยความตกใจ

ดวงตาสีขาวคู่โตลอยเด่นอยู่ท่ามกลางความมืดมิด

"กรี๊ดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดด!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

"กรีฟินดอร์ ระดมพล!!"

สิ้นเสียงโซปราโนของเฟร็ดกับจอร์ช ห้องนั่งเล่นรวมของกรีฟินดอร์ก็พรึ่บพรั่บไปด้วยนักเรียนทั้งบ้าน นอกจากไม้กายสิทธิ์ประจำตัวแล้ว แต่ละคนก็ยังมีอาวุธชนิดอื่นตามแต่จะหาได้ติดตัวไปด้วย เนวิลล์เอากบชอคโกแลตไปด้วยสามตัว เชมัสมีดอกไม้ไฟของฟิลิบัสเตอร์ ส่วนเฟร็ดกับจอร์ชมีสวิงจับแมลงกับเชือกอีกเส้น ทุกคนยืนเรียงแถวหน้ากระดานกันที่หน้าเตาผิง หน้าตาแต่ละคนขึงขังเคร่งเครียด ในขณะที่เฟร็ดกับจอร์ชยืนอยู่หน้าแถวด้วยมาดหัวโจก

"พี่น้องกรีฟินดอร์ทั้งหลาย!" เฟร็ดตะโกนก่อนด้วยซุ่มเสียงเหมือนผู้แทนกำลังปราศรัยหาเสียง

"บัดนี้กรีฟินดอร์ของเรากำลังอยู่ในสถานการณ์วิกฤต!" จอร์ชช่วยเสริม

"มินิสเนปหายตัวไป!"

"เราต้องตามจับตัวกลับมาให้ได้!"

"ก่อนที่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลจะรู้!"

"ไม่งั้น คะแนนบ้านเราจะจุ๊ดจู๋!"

"หรือไม่ก็หายไปเลย!"

"ซึ่งเรายอมไม่ได้!"

"เราต้องตามหามินิสเนป!"

"หาทุกซอกทุกมุม!"

"แต่ต้องระวังอย่าให้ใครจับได้!"

"โดยเฉพาะศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล!"

"ฟิลซ์ หรือยายคุณนายนอร์ริส!"

"สรุปซะทีซิยะ!" แอนเจลิน่าตะโกนสวนขึ้นมาด้วยท่าทางที่คล้ายจะเอาระเบิดเหม็นในมือยัดปากพ่อสองแฝดอยู่รอมร่อ

"ก็ได้" เฟร็ดเสียงอ่อยลง "เพื่อสวัสดิภาพและความยืนยงสถาพรของคะแนนบ้านเรา เราต้องช่วยกันกระจายกำลังกันตามหามินิสเนปให้พบโดยเร็ว แต่อย่าลืมระวังตัวอย่าให้โดนจับได้เวลาเดินไปตามสถานที่ต้องห้าม ไปได้!"

"โอ๊ทส์!" เด็กกรีฟินดอร์ทุกคนตะโกนพร้อมกัน แล้วร่วมใจกันพรั่งพรูออกไปทางรูปวาดสุภาพสตรีอ้วนเหมือนฝูงมดได้กลิ่นขนมหวาน สุภาพสตรีอ้วนตาโต พยายามจะถามว่าพวกเขาจะกรูไปไหนกัน แต่ไม่มีใครหยุดตอบเธอ ทุกคนแยกย้ายกันไปตามทางเดินที่แบ่งสายไว้แล้ว

ในห้องนั่งเล่นรวมเหลือแค่แฮร์รี่ รอน และเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ ที่ถูกมอบหมายให้รออยู่ที่หอ เผื่อมินิสเนปจะย้อนกลับมา เสียงสะเก็ดไม้แตกในเตาผิงลั่นเปรี๊ยะ ๆ ทั้งสามคนนั่งนิ่ง ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรกัน แฮร์รี่นั่งกุมขมับอยู่ตรงมุมห้องแยกห่างออกไป

รอนหันไปทางเฮอร์ไมโอนี่พลางพยักเพยิด เธอจึงลุกเดินไปลงนั่งคุกเข่าข้าง ๆ เขา "แฮร์รี่ กินอะไรหน่อยไหม นี่เลยเวลาอาหารเย็นมาชั่วโมงหนึ่งแล้ว เธอยังไม่ได้กินอะไรเลย เอาไหม ฉันจะไปขอซุปหรืออะไรที่เธออยากกินมาจากในครัว"

แฮร์รี่ส่ายหน้าช้า ๆ

"กินเถอะ แฮร์รี่ นายไม่หิวหรือไงกัน" รอนกุมท้องเมื่อรู้สึกว่าพยาธิน้อย ๆ กำลังดิ้นไปดิ้นมาจนกระเพาะเขาปั่นป่วน "ปล่อยเรื่องมินิสเนปให้เป็นหน้าที่ของพวกนั้นเถอะน่า เดี๋ยวหิวก็ออกมาติดกับพวกเราเองนั่นแหละ"

"จริง ๆ มันเป็นหน้าที่ของฉัน" แฮร์รี่งึมงำโดยที่ยังไม่ยอมเงยหน้า "สเนปไม่เชื่อใจฉันอีกต่อไปแล้ว"

รอนกับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่มองหน้ากัน คราวนี้เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พยักเพยิดให้เขาเดินมานั่งแทนที่เธอ ส่วนตัวเธอเองลุกขึ้นแล้วผลักรูปวาดออกไปเงียบ ๆ

รอนนิ่งเงียบ ปล่อยให้แฮร์รี่พูดไปเท่าที่อยากพูด "ทำไมฉันถึงตวาดสเนปนะ สเนปติดฉันเพราะเขาไม่มีใคร ว้าเหว่ ขาดคนปกป้องแท้ ๆ แต่ฉันกลับทำแบบนั้นลงไป"

"นี่ อย่าคิดมากขนาดนั้นเลยน่า แฮร์รี่" รอนปลอบ "นายลืมแล้วเหรอว่าตัวจริงของเจ้าหนูนั่นคือสเนป อาจารย์วิชาปรุงยาที่น่าเกลียดที่สุดในฮอกวอตส์ เขาทำกับนายมากกว่านี้ตั้งหลายเท่า แล้วอีกอย่างนะ เขาจำอะไรไม่ได้หรอก อีก 2-3 วันเขาก็กลับร่างเดิมแล้ว ไม่ใช่จะจำฝังลึกไปจนโตแบบเด็กธรรมดาเมื่อไหร่ ตัวจริงเขาเกลียดนายจะตาย"

แฮร์รี่หันมามองหน้ารอน "ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์บอกว่า ที่มินิสเนปชอบฉัน เพราะส่วนลึกในใจสเนปชอบฉัน"

"ตลกแล้ว" รอนว่า "ถ้าสเนปคนนั้นชอบนาย ฉันยอมเอาหัวเดินต่างเท้าเลยจริง ๆ"

"ฉันก็ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเหมือนกัน แต่..."

ยังไม่ทันพูดต่อ ประตูห้องนั่งเล่นรวมก็เปิดผางออก เฮอร์ไมโอนี่วิ่งปราดเข้ามาคว้าข้อมือแฮร์รี่กับรอน แล้วพยายามลากพวกเขาออกไปโดยไม่มีคำอธิบายอะไรทั้งนั้น เพราะเธอกำลังหอบแฮ่ก ๆ

"เดี๋ยว ๆ" รอนโวยวาย "นี่มันอะไรกัน เฮอร์ไมโอนี่"

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ไม่ตอบ เธอลากพวกเขามาที่ครัวด้วยแรงช้างสารเนื่องจากแรงขับดันของอะดรีนาลิน ทั้งสองคนหยุดยืนงงเมื่อเธองอตัวหอบพลางเอานิ้วจั๊กจี๋ลูกแพร์

ทันทีที่ประตูเปิดผลัวะออก เสียงเพลงหวาน ๆ เป็นภาษาแปลก ๆ ที่แฮร์รี่ไม่เคยได้ยินมาก่อนก็ดังลอดออกมา ไพเราะชวนเคลิบเคลิ้มเสียยิ่งกว่าเสียงเพลงของวีล่า รอนกับแฮร์รี่คงยืนตะลึงอยู่ตรงนั้น ถ้าเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ไม่รุนหลังพวกเขาเข้าไปข้างใน

พอเห็นพวกเขาเข้ามา เหล่าเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านก็พากันโค้งคำนับบ้าง ถอนสายบัวบ้างอย่างที่เคย พลางช่วยกันเลื่อนโต๊ะยกเก้าอี้มารับรอง และทำท่าจะยกจานขนมนมเนยและน้ำชาตามมาให้ ด๊อบบี้ตรงรี่เข้ามาตะกุยตะกายด้วยความดีใจ "แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์! แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์มาเยี่ยมด๊อบบี้! ด๊อบบี้ก็กำลังคิดจะไปเยี่ยมแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ อยู่เหมือนกัน แต่พอดีมีเรื่องวุ่น ๆ ในครัว!" ด๊อบบี้ทำท่าจะพูดอะไรต่ออีกยืดยาว โดยไม่ทันสังเกตว่าคนฟังยังเคลิบเคลิ้มกับเสียงเพลงจนไม่ทันฟัง เฮอร์ไมโอนี่รุนหลังทั้งสองคนต่อ "เรื่องคุยไว้ทีหลัง ด๊อบบี้ 'เขา' อยู่ที่ไหน?"

ด๊อบบี้เบิกตากว้างอย่างงุนงง ก่อนจะชี้นิ้วเล็ก ๆ ยาว ๆ ไปทางมุมห้องด้านหนึ่ง ที่ตรงนั้นมีเงาตะคุ่ม ๆ ของใครคนหนึ่งนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ เสียงร้องเพลงดังมาจากมุมนั้น เฮอร์ไมโอนี่รีบดันทั้งสองคนตรงไปที่นั่น

"สเนป!!"

ร่างสูงโปร่งในเงาตะคุ่มชะงักเสียงเพลงที่กำลังร้องอยู่ เมื่อเด็กชายวิ่งเข้ามาโถมในอ้อมกอด รอนวิ่งตามเข้าไป แสงเทียนราง ๆ ส่องให้เห็นเพียงเสี้ยวหน้าด้านข้างของใบหน้าหล่อเหลาชวนตะลึงที่ตวัดสายตาคมกริบมองมา

แต่แฮร์รี่ไม่สนใจเขาคนนั้น แฮร์รี่สนใจแต่ร่างเล็ก ๆ ที่หลับปุ๋ยอยู่ในอ้อมแขนเขา มือน้อยยังกำปอยผมสีทองแน่น ใบหน้ายุ้ย ๆ ยังเจือความอ่อนล้าจากการร้องไห้ไว้

"พี่เลี้ยงมาแล้ว งั้นข้าก็หมดหน้าที่แล้วสินะ" พี่เลี้ยงสำรองเอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะ พลางช้อนตัวมินิสเนปส่งให้แฮร์รี่อย่างเบามือ ระวังไม่ให้ตกใจตื่น ก่อนจะแกะมือน้อยที่ยังกำแน่นให้คลายจากปอยผมของตน ดวงตาสีฟ้าสดเจือริ้วรอยเอ็นดู เมื่อก้มลงจูบเบา ๆ ที่แก้มเจ้าหนู

"อย่ารังแกเด็กอีกล่ะ พ่อหนุ่ม" เขาทิ้งท้ายก่อนจะเดินออกไปจากมุมมืดเงียบ ๆ

รอนมองตามด้วยสายตาที่เหมือนจมอยู่ในห้วงแห่งความฝัน "โรงเรียนเรามีคนสวยขนาดนั้นด้วยเหรอ..." เขาคราง

ด๊อบบี้กระโดดหยอง ๆ

"เลโกลัสเป็นญาติห่าง ๆ ของด๊อบบี้เองครับ!" เอลฟ์ประจำบ้านเฉลย "ด๊อบบี้เจอเลโกลัสตอนไปเล่นสกีรับวันหยุดที่คาราธราส พอรู้ว่าเป็นเอลฟ์เหมือนกันก็เลยลองนับญาติกัน ถึงได้รู้ว่าเราเป็นญาติห่าง~~ห่าง~~กันครับ!" ด๊อบบี้อ้าแขนกว้างประกอบการอธิบาย

"เออ...ฉันเชื่อ..." รอนยังมองตามชายหนุ่มผมทองร่างสูงที่เดินไปร่วมเฮฮากับเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านอีกกลุ่มใหญ่ "...มันต้องห่างชนิดสุดกู่เลยละ...ด๊อบบี้"

แฮร์รี่รวบร่างเล็กในอ้อมแขนขึ้นกอดด้วยความรู้สึกเหมือนได้ของรักที่หายไปกลับคืนมา เสียงลมหายใจหนัก ๆ ของเด็กน้อยชำระล้างความกังวลออกไปจากใจเขา เสียงด๊อบบี้ยังดังแว่ว ๆ "ด๊อบบี้เก็บได้ครับ ด๊อบบี้จำได้ว่าเป็นศาสตราจารย์ของแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ ศาสตราจารย์หิว ด๊อบบี้เลยพามาหาของกินให้ ด๊อบบี้กำลังจะไปบอกแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์..."

"ผมไม่รู้ว่าจะขอบคุณยังไงดีเลย ด๊อบบี้" แฮร์รี่พึมพำ "ถ้าคุณไม่ไปเจอเข้า...ป่านนี้มินิสเนปจะไปอยู่ที่ไหนก็ไมรู้ คุณช่วยผมไว้อีกแล้ว ขอบคุณจริง ๆ นะด๊อบบี้" เอลฟ์ประจำบ้านยิ้มแก้มแทบปริก่อนจะโค้งต่ำแทบติดพื้น

"ค่อยยังชั่วหน่อยนะ แฮร์รี่" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่นั่งแผละลงบนเก้าอี้ตรงมุมห้องอย่างหมดแรง "เอาละ พามินิสเนปกลับหอเถอะ จะได้เลิกตามหากันเสียที"

"ไม่ละ" แฮร์รี่ตอบ "ฉันจะพามินิสเนปกลับไปห้องของเขา เขาคงสบายใจกว่าถ้าได้นอนในห้องของตัวเอง เธอกับรอนกลับไปที่หอเถอะ ฝากขอบใจทุกคนที่ช่วยหาด้วย" แฮร์รี่อำพรางความจริงในข้อที่ว่า เขาชักอยากจะไปเห็นห้องพักของสเนป ห้องที่สเนปนอน ทำงาน ห้องส่วนตัวที่สเนปจะถ่ายทอดความเป็นตัวตนที่แท้จริงไว้ในบรรยากาศของห้องนั้น "คุณจะนำทางผมไปได้ไหม ด๊อบบี้" เขาก้มลงถามเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านที่ไม่มีทางปฏิเสธความต้องการของเขาอย่างแน่นอน

"นาย...นายจะไปค้างที่ห้องของสเนปจริง ๆ เหรอ แฮร์รี่?" รอนแสดงความกังวลออกมาอย่างชัดเจน "มันจะวกกลับไปปัญหาเก่าอีกนะ นายไม่อยากเข้าไปในห้องหมอนั่นหรอก ใช่ไหม"

แฮร์รี่ยิ้มให้รอน "ไม่เป็นไรหรอก รอน ฉันไม่อยากเล่นไล่จับกับมินิสเนปซ้ำสอง แล้วก็ไม่เชื่อเรื่องที่เฟร็ดกับจอร์ชเล่าด้วย" หนุ่มน้อยยิ้มกว้างขึ้น "แต่ถ้าเจอฮาเร็มวีล่าจริง ๆ ฉันจะพามาฝากนายสักคนก็แล้วกัน"

แฮร์รี่บอกลาเพื่อนทั้งสองก่อนจะผลุบตามด๊อบบี้ไปตามทางลับสำหรับเอลฟ์ประจำบ้าน ที่เชื่อมโยงใยอยู่ทั่วปราสาทฮอกวอตส์เหมือนรังมดขนาดมหึมา ไม่มีใครรู้จักทางเดินทุกทางนอกจากเอลฟ์ประจำบ้าน ที่พร้อมจะปรากฏตัวมาทำความสะอาดและดูแลความเรียบร้อยได้ทุกเวลาที่ปลอดคน และพร้อมจะหายตัวไปได้จากทุกที่เมื่อมีคนเดินมาใกล้ ทางลับเฉพาะเอลฟ์ค่อนข้างคับแคบสำหรับมนุษย์ แม้จะเป็นเด็กที่ยังโตไม่เต็มที่อย่างแฮร์รี่ก็ตาม เขาอุ้มมินิสเนปที่ยังหลับไม่รู้เรื่องเดินก้ม ๆ ไปตามทางเดินมืด ๆ แคบ ๆ มองเห็นแต่ลูกตาเรือง ๆ ของด๊อบบี้ที่หันกลับมามองรอเป็นครั้งคราว ทางวกวนจนเขาจำไม่ได้ ในขณะที่แฮร์รี่เริ่มอึดอัด ด๊อบบี้ก็ผลักผนังทางเดินด้านหนึ่งให้เปิดอ้าออก แสงสว่างสีส้มจากเตาผิงที่มีเอลฟ์มาจุดไฟไว้ให้แล้วลอดเข้ามาขับไล่ความอึดอัดในอุโมงค์

"ถึงแล้วครับ แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์" เอลฟ์ประจำบ้านผลักผนังให้กว้างขี้น เพื่อให้แฮร์รี่ลอดออกไปได้ "ห้องของศาสตราจารย์สเนป"

"ขอบคุณมาก ด๊อบบี้" แฮร์รี่พึมพำ ขณะลอดผนังออกจากอุโมงค์อย่างยากลำบาก เพราะต้องคอยระวังไม่ให้ขาหรือหัวของหนูสเนปครูดกับกำแพงหิน "พรุ่งนี้เช้ามารับผมด้วยนะ ผมคงกลับออกไปเองไม่ถูกแน่ ๆ"

ด๊อบบี้รับคำ ก่อนจะผลุบหายเข้าไปในอุโมงค์อีกครั้ง ผนังงับปิดเงียบหายชนิดไร้ร่องรอย

แฮร์รี่กวาดสายตามองไปรอบ ๆ ห้อง ที่นี่คือห้องใต้ดินหอคอยตะวันตก ห้องพักของศาสตราจารย์ประจำวิชาปรุงยาสุดเฮี้ยบของฮอกวอตส์ที่ไม่เคยมีใครมีโอกาสได้เหยียบย่างเข้ามา ถ้ำเสือวังมังกรของเฟร็ดกับจอร์ช

น่าแปลกใจที่ห้องนั้นเรียบเกินคาด ไม่เล็กและไม่ใหญ่เกินไปนัก เรียกว่าขนาดกำลังพอเหมาะสำหรับชายโสดที่อยู่ตัวคนเดียว เครื่องใช้ไม้สอยส่วนใหญ่ทำจากไม้สีเข้ม ทั้งเตียงที่ตั้งซุกอยู่มุมหนึ่ง โต๊ะเขียนหนังสือที่เกลื่อนด้วยม้วนกระดาษและปากกาขนนก ชั้นหนังสือสูงที่ตั้งแนบผนังแทบทุกด้าน มีหนังสือสารพัดชนิด เชิงเทียนเหล็กสีดำสนิทตั้งอยู่ข้างโต๊ะและข้างเตียงนอน เตาผิงหินข้างโต๊ะเขียนหนังสือส่งเสียงไม้ปะทุและกลิ่นอบอวลของยางไม้สน แผ่ความอบอุ่นกระจายทั่วทั้งห้อง บรรเทาความเยือกเย็นจากบรรยากาศรอบข้างได้เป็นอย่างดี

แฮร์รี่วางเจ้าหนูน้อยลงบนเตียง แก้มยุ้ยมอมแมมด้วยฝุ่นและคราบน้ำตา


	8. Chapter 8

ความรู้สึกอุ่นวาบ ผนวกกับรู้สึกว่าอยู่ ๆ ร่างทั้งร่างก็เบาหวิวไร้น้ำหนัก ทำให้มินิสเนปที่กำลังหลับ เคลิ้มตื่นขึ้นจากภวังค์ ท่ามกลางม่านควันกรุ่น ๆ ผนวกกับความเมาขี้ตา ทำให้ภาพตรงหน้าเบลอ ๆ เจ้าหนูกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ

"ตื่นแล้วเหรอครับ อาจารย์" เสียงคุ้นหูดังขึ้น

มินิสเนปรู้สึกตัวตื่นเต็มที่ ก่อนจะรู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังแช่อยู่ในอ่างน้ำอุ่น โดยมีเด็กหนุ่มคนหนึ่งประคองร่างไว้ไม่ให้จมน้ำ เจ้าหนูจ้องหน้าคนอุ้มตาแจ๋ว จนอีกฝ่ายต้องส่งยิ้มให้

"อ๊าาาาาาาาาาาาาาาา!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

เจ้าตัวเล็กแหกปากร้องเสียงดังลั่นแถมยังดิ้นตูมตามจนแทบหลุดจากมือพี่เลี้ยง แฮร์รี่คว้าไว้แทบไม่ทัน น้ำร้อนปริ่มอ่างออกแบบนั้น ถ้าปล่อยให้หลุดมือมีหวังมินิสเนปจมน้ำตายแน่ ๆ คงเป็นข่าวดังน่าดูถ้าอาจารย์ประจำวิชาปรุงยาของฮอกวอตส์จมอ่างน้ำร้อนตาย ตอนที่ลูกศิษย์วัยเอ๊าะเข้ามาอาบน้ำให้ในห้องส่วนตัวสองต่อสอง

"อย่าดิ้นสิครับอาจารย์!" แฮร์รี่ร้องพลางกระอักกระไอน้ำร้อนที่มินิสเนปกระทุ่มใส่หน้าจนเปียกปอนไปหมด "เดี๋ยวหลุดมือ!"

"ปล่อยน๊า~~ ปล่อยน๊า~~" มินิสเนปร้องเสียงแหลม "แกเป็นใคร~~ ปล่อยอาจารย์น๊า~~"

"อาจารย์ ผมพอตเตอร์ไงล่ะ" แฮร์รี่ร้อง เขารีบคว้าแว่นที่ถอดวางไว้บนเคาท์เตอร์เพราะไอน้ำเกาะจนมองไม่เห็นขึ้นมาสวมให้ดู

มินิสเนปหยุดดิ้น จ้องเขาเขม็ง "พอตเตอร์??"

แฮร์รี่พยักหน้าพลางถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ น่าน้อยใจชะมัด หลงคิดว่ามินิสเนปจะติดเขา ที่แท้เจ้าหนูจำหน้าตาแท้ ๆ ของเขาไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ แค่ไม่ได้ใส่แว่นก็ดิ้นโครมครามจนอ่างแทบแตก

เจ้าหนูน้อยจ้องหน้าเขานิ่งอยู่พักหนึ่งก็แหกปากร้องจ้าออกมาอีก

"เดี๋ยว ๆ นี่อาจารย์ร้องไห้อีกทำไมครับ?" แฮร์รี่หิ้วรักแร้พ่อหนูแล้วดันออกไปสุดแขนเพราะทนเสียงแหลมที่ทะลุกระโหลกเข้าไปทำให้น้ำในหูเต้นเร่า เหมือนฟังสเตอริโอเซอร์ราวด์ไม่ไหว

มินิสเนปเบะ "ก็...พอตเตอร์เกลียดอาจารย์แล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ...พอตเตอร์... อาจารย์มาให้พอตเตอร์เห็น...พอตเตอร์ต้องเกลียดอาจารย์มากกว่าเดิมแน่ ๆ เลย"

แฮร์รี่รู้สึกผิดบาปเต็มทน ที่สร้างบาดแผลในใจให้เด็กน้อย เขารวบร่างเล็กของมินิสเนปมากอดไว้โดยไม่สนใจว่าเสื้อผ้าจะเปียก ก่อนจะดันศรีษะของมินิสเนปให้แนบกับบ่าเขา "อย่าร้องเลยครับอาจารย์...ผมขอโทษ ผมพลั้งปากไป ผมไม่ได้เกลียดอาจารย์อย่างที่ผมบอกหรอกครับ"

แขนน้อย ๆ ของมินิสเนปโอบรอบคอแฮร์รี่ แต่เสียงสะอื้นยังไม่จาง "ไม่จริง อาจารย์รู้...พอตเตอร์เกลียดอาจารย์ พอตเตอร์รำคาญอาจารย์ที่มายุ่งกับพอตเตอร์...พอตเตอร์ไม่อยากให้อาจารย์เข้าใกล้พอตเตอร์"

"ไม่จริงหรอกครับอาจารย์" แฮร์รี่ตบหลังมินิสเนปเบา ๆ อย่างปลอบประโลม "ผมเหนื่อยแล้วก็หงุดหงิด เลยพาลโมโห ผมขอโทษครับ อย่าโกรธผมเลย ผมเสียใจ..."

ร่างน้อย ๆ ดิ้นดุ๊กดิ๊ก "พอตเตอร์ไม่ต้องทำดีกับอาจารย์แล้ว ไม่ต้องอุ้มอาจารย์ ไม่ต้องเล่นด้วย ไม่ต้องป้อนข้าวแล้ว" ดวงตาแจ๋วมีหยาดน้ำตาเอ่อคลอ "อาจารย์จะไม่บอกใคร อาจารย์ไม่หักคะแนนพอตเตอร์หรอก...พอตเตอร์กลับหอเถอะ กลับไปอยู่กับเพื่อน อาจารย์อยู่คนเดียวได้"

แฮร์รี่ขมวดคิ้ว "ทำไมล่ะครับ? อาจารย์ไม่อยากให้ผมคอยดูแลอาจารย์ต่อแล้วเหรอ? หรืออาจารย์อยากให้มัลฟอยทำหน้าที่แทน?"

มินิสเนปส่ายหัวดุ๊กดิ๊ก

"อาจารย์กวนพอตเตอร์มามากแล้ว...อาจารย์รู้...พอตเตอร์ไม่ชอบอาจารย์หรอก ใคร ๆ ก็ไม่ชอบอาจารย์ อาจารย์ดุ...อาจารย์น่าเกลียด...อาจารย์รังแกพอตเตอร์"

แฮร์รี่ดันตัวมินิสเนปออกจากอ้อมกอด "อาจารย์จำได้?"

เจ้าตัวเล็กพยักหน้าทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังขยี้หูขยี้ตา "อาจารย์จำได้...อาจารย์จำพอตเตอร์ได้..."

"จำทุกอย่างที่เคยทำมาได้? จำทุกคนได้?" แฮร์รี่เริ่มเสียงเครียด

มินิสเนปส่ายหน้า มือน้อย ๆ ทั้งสองทาบแปะลงที่แก้มของคนอุ้ม ก่อนที่ดวงตาฉ่ำเยิ้มน้ำตาคู่นั้นจะจ้องลึกลงไปในดวงตาสีมรกตของคู่สนทนา

"อาจารย์จำตาคู่นี้ได้" มินิสเนปพูดช้า ๆ "ตาสีเขียวของพอตเตอร์...มีคนจ้องมองอาจารย์เยอะแยะ แต่ไม่มีตาคู่ไหนเหมือนตาของพอตเตอร์...อาจารย์อยากให้ตาคู่นี้มองอาจารย์...มองมาที่อาจารย์คนเดียว..."

เหมือนแวบหนึ่งที่ดวงตาไร้เดียงสาของมินิสเนปมีประกายคมกล้าเหมือนดวงตาของอาจารย์ประจำวิชาปรุงยาคนเดิม

ประโยคซื่อ ๆ ของเด็ก ทำให้แฮร์รี่รู้สึกร้อนวูบขึ้นตั้งแต่อกแล่นพล่านสู่ใบหน้า คิดดี ๆ แล้วมันเหมือนถูกบอกรักเลยไม่ใช่เหรอ?

มินิสเนปร่ำร้องว่าชอบเขามานับสิบครั้ง เขาไม่รู้สึกอะไร แต่ตอนนี้เขารู้สึกอย่างกับถูกสเนปบอกรักก็ไม่ปาน

แฮร์รี่ไม่รู้ว่าจะถามต่อไปดี หรือหยุดมันไว้แค่นี้ดี เขาอ้ำอึ้ง

แต่แล้ว ความอยากรู้ก็มีชัย...

"อาจารย์อยากให้ผมมองอาจารย์หรือครับ?"

มินิสเนปพยักหงึก

"...ก็เลย...แกล้งตัดคะแนนผม...แกล้งด่าผมต่าง ๆ นานา"

มินิสเนปพยักอีก

"...อาจารย์...ชอบผมเหรอครับ..." ประโยคนี้เล่นเอาแฮร์รี่เสียงแหบพร่าไปถนัดใจ

เจ้าหนูโผเข้าซบพี่เลี้ยงแนบแน่น เสียงเล็ก ๆ กระซิบแผ่วที่ข้างหู "อาจารย์รักพอตเตอร์..."

แฮร์รี่หน้าร้อนวาบ อะไรบางอย่างบอกเขาว่าผู้ที่ผลักดันประโยคนี้ออกมาไม่ใช่มินิสเนปน้อยที่ไร้เดียงสาคนนั้น หากแต่มันหลุดออกมาจากสเนป...อาจารย์ประจำวิชาปรุงยาที่เขาเกลียด...เจ้าของดวงตาเหยียดหยาม และถ้อยคำเยาะเย้ยที่เขาชิงชัง...

ท่ามกลางความเงียบงัน มินิสเนปจ้องแฮร์รี่ด้วยสีหน้าเว้าวอนเหมือนรู้ว่าเป็นวินาทีตัดสินชะตา

อึ้งไปนาน แฮร์รี่จึงเค้นเสียงออกมาได้ "ทำไม..." เขาครางออกมาด้วยความรู้สึกสับสนมากกว่าจะรู้ความหมายของคำที่พูดออกไป "อาจารย์ไม่เคยบอกผม หรือทำอะไรให้ผมรู้สึกว่าอาจารย์ชอบผมเลยซักนิด อย่าว่าแต่จะรักเลย...อาจารย์ทำให้ผมคิดว่าอาจารย์เกลียดผมมาตลอด"

มินิสเนปเม้มปากเหมือนพยายามกลั้นอะไรบางอย่าง "อาจารย์รู้...อาจารย์รู้ ถ้าอาจารย์พูด พอตเตอร์จะเกลียดอาจารย์มากกว่าที่เคยเกลียด...พอตเตอร์ไม่มีทางรักอาจารย์ตอบหรอก..."

นั่นก็เหมือนกัน...มันเกินความคิดของเด็กเล็กวัยห้าขวบอย่างแน่นอน ความเป็นสเนปกำลังเริ่มกลับมาสู่เด็กคนนี้...

"ล้อเล่นน่า..." เขาคราง

"พอตเตอร์เกลียดอาจารย์ใช่มั้ย?" มินิสเนปถาม ไม่มีอาการตีโพยตีพายอะไรอีก แต่ดวงตาดำสนิทคู่นั้นเจือแววเศร้าลึกล้ำเกินกว่าประมาณ

เกลียดมั้ย? แฮร์รี่ถามตัวเอง ใช่...เขาเกลียดสเนปสุดขั้วหัวใจ สเนป...อาจารย์สุดโหดที่โหดเกินคำบรรยาย โหดเหมือนอาจารย์สุดโหดที่มีแต่ในนิทานอ่านเล่นที่ถูกกำหนดให้เกิดมาเป็นตัวร้าย สเนป คู่แค้นของพ่อ...แต่เขาเกลียดมินิสเนปหรือเปล่า?

ไม่เลย...เขาอาจจะรำคาญความ hyperactive ของเจ้าหนูน้อยคนนี้ ความกะตือรือร้นที่จะแสดงความรักและร้องขอความรัก แต่เขาไม่เคยเกลียดมินิสเนปเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว เขาเอ็นดู และมีความรักตอบรักอันจริงใจของพ่อหนูน้อย ถึงแม้ว่าจะเป็นความรักอย่างที่ผู้เป็นพี่จะรักน้อง หรืออะไรทำนองนั้น

ถ้ามินิสเนปเป็นตัวแทนตัวตนที่แท้จริงของสเนป...แล้วเขาเกลียดสเนปหรือเปล่า?

"พอตเตอร์กลับเถอะ" มินิสเนปปัดมือเขาออก แล้วเกาะขอบอ่างอาบน้ำพยุงตัวแทน "พอตเตอร์ไม่อยากมานอนที่นี่ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก อาจารย์อยู่คนเดียวได้ อาจารย์จะไม่บอกใคร ไม่มีใครตัดคะแนนพอตเตอร์หรอก พอตเตอร์ไม่ต้องทำอะไรที่ไม่ชอบ..."

ถึงจะยังสับสนอยู่ แต่แฮร์รี่ก็ทรยศเด็กน้อยไม่ลง เขาดึงตัวมินิสเนปจุ่มลงไปในน้ำอุ่นจนถึงคาง

"ไม่ต้องพูดอะไรหรอกครับอาจารย์" เขาพูดเบา ๆ "คืนนี้ผมตั้งใจจะมาค้างที่นี่ อาบน้ำสระผมเร็ว ๆ เข้าเถอะครับ แช่น้ำนานเดี๋ยวจะเป็นหวัด"

"ไม่...อาจารย์ไม่อยากบังคับพอตเตอร์..." มินิสเนปอุทธรณ์

"ไม่มีใครบังคับผมหรอกครับอาจารย์" เด็กหนุ่มกระซิบ "ผมเต็มใจ...ผมอยากทำ"

ใบหน้าน้อย ๆ ที่หม่นหมองนั้นกระจ่างขึ้นทันควันเหมือนต้นหญ้าที่เหี่ยวเฉาได้น้ำ จนแฮร์รี่ต้องยิ้มตอบ

ดีแล้ว...ที่ไม่ได้ปฏิเสธให้เด็กเสียใจ...

มินิสเนปคว้าเสื้อคลุมแฮร์รี่หมับ

"พอตเตอร์อาบด้วยนะ!" เจ้าหนูเสียงแจ๋วอย่างได้ใจพลางฉุดไม้ฉุดมือแฮร์รี่ยิก ๆ "พอตเตอร์ก็เปียกทั้งตัวแล้ว มาอาบกับอาจารย์นะ"

แฮร์รี่สะอึก นี่แปรสภาพจาก "อาบให้" มาเป็น "อาบด้วยกัน" เลยรึ?

เขามองใบหน้าน้อย ๆ ที่แสดงสีหน้าเว้าวอนเต็มที่อย่างจับผิด ใคร...ใครกันแน่ที่เป็นคนพูดประโยคนั้น แฮร์รี่รู้สึกไม่ปลอดภัยเหมือนกำลังคุยอยู่กับใครคนหนึ่งที่เป็นทั้งนางฟ้าและซาตานในร่างเดียว จิตสำนึกบางส่วนของสเนปเริ่มกลับมาในตัวมินิสเนปบ้างแล้ว แต่ในขณะเดียวกัน มินิสเนปก็ยังคงเป็นมินิสเนปอยู่ คนที่เรียกให้เขาอาบน้ำด้วยกันเป็นใคร สเนป...หรือมินิสเนป?

แน่ละ ถึงเขาจะไม่รังเกียจที่จะอาบน้ำกับเด็กห้าขวบ แต่ถ้าเด็กห้าขวบคนนั้นชักชวนด้วยเจตนาแฝงจากจิตใต้สำนึกที่เติบใหญ่แล้ว เขาก็ไม่อยากเล่นด้วย

สีหน้าของเจ้าหนูน้อยมีแต่แววออดอ้อน และท่าทางเหมือนมีเจตนาอยากชวนเขาเล่นน้ำด้วยกัน ดวงตาใสแจ๋วไม่มีอะไรแอบแฝง เท่าที่สายตาของเขาบอกตัวเอง แฮร์รี่ถอนหายใจ

"ก็ได้ครับ"

แฮร์รี่จับมินิสเนปนั่งบนขอบอ่าง ก่อนจะหันหลังไปอีกทาง และค่อย ๆ ปลดกระดุมเสื้อคลุมเปียกโชกตัวนั้นออกกองบนพื้น แล้วใช้เท้าเขี่ยไปที่มุมหนึ่ง ก่อนที่จะปลดกระดุมเสื้อตาม

เขาหันมามอง มินิสเนปจ้องหลังเขาเขม็ง

"อย่าแอบดูสิครับอาจารย์ ผมจะถอดเสื้อผ้านะ" แฮร์รี่ดุ "หันหน้าไปทางโน้น เอามือปิดตาด้วย"

"แบบนี้เหรอ" มินิสเนปยกสองมือปิดหน้า แต่ละนิ้วถ่าง 30 องศา

"เอานิ้วชิด ๆ กัน" เขากำชับ "แล้วหันไปด้วย ไม่งั้นไม่อาบนะ"

"ขี้โกง" มินิสเนปร้องอุทธรณ์พร้อม ๆ กับที่ยอมหันกลับไปโดยดี "ทีพอตเตอร์เห็นอาจารย์โป๊ อาจารย์ยังไม่ว่าอะไรซักคำเลย!"

มันเหมือนกันซะที่ไหนล่ะ เด็กห้าขวบกับเด็กหนุ่มอย่างเขาน่ะ...แฮร์รี่หมุบหมิบ

เสียงผ้าเลื่อนหลุดจากตัวดังขึ้นแผ่วเบา ก่อนที่มินิสเนปจะรู้สึกถึงอุ้งมืออุ่น ๆ ของพี่เลี้ยงที่โอบประคองตัวลงแช่น้ำ เสียงน้ำล้นออกนอกอ่างซ่าใหญ่ เจ้าตัวเล็กรู้สึกว่าตัวเองซุกอยู่ในอ้อมอกอบอุ่นใต้ผิวน้ำ พี่เลี้ยงจับให้นั่งบนท่อนขา อะไรเย็น ๆ ข้น ๆ หยดลงบนหัว ก่อนที่จะมีมือนุ่ม ๆ ขยี้ไปทั่วศรีษะเบา ๆ มินิสเนปดิ้นดุ๊กดิ๊กด้วยความจั๊กจี้ ค่าที่ไม่มีใครแตะผมเสียนาน

"อย่าดิ้นสิครับ สระผมก่อน อ้อ แล้วก็เอามือออกได้แล้ว" แฮร์รี่พูดพลางขยี้แชมพูลงบนผมดำนุ่มสลวยที่ไม่ค่อยได้สัมผัสแชมพูบ่อยนักของหนูน้อย

มินิสเนปเลื่อนมือออกจากใบหน้า หน้าของแฮร์รี่ที่กำลังตั้งอกตั้งใจสระผมอยู่ใกล้ ๆ ทำให้เจ้าหนูเอื้อมมือโอบรอบคอเหมือนอยากจะอ้อน แฮร์รี่อมยิ้ม กลิ่นแชมพูอ่อน ๆ ผสานกับกลิ่นหอมของเด็กเล็ก และน้ำอุ่น ๆ ทำให้เขารู้สึกผ่อนคลายลงกว่าเดิม เขาวักน้ำอุ่น ๆ รดลงบนผมของเจ้าตัวเล็กเพื่อจะล้างออก แต่พอดีเจ้าหนูขยับหัวไปมา แชมพูจึงไหลเข้าตา

"อ๊า~~" สเนปร้องค่อย ๆ "แสบตา...แสบตา...พอตเตอร์"

"อย่าขยี้ครับ" แฮร์รี่รั้งมือน้อย ๆ ที่เริ่มจะขยี้ยิก ๆ ออก แล้ววักน้ำเย็นล้างตาให้ "อยู่เฉย ๆ นะ"

เจ้าตัวเล็กยอมให้แฮร์รี่ล้างตาให้โดยดี ใบหน้าน้อย ๆ แหงนเงยขึ้น ตาข้างนั้นแดงก่ำและมีน้ำตาไหลออกมาเป็นสาย แฮร์รี่ล้างตาให้พลางถามว่ายังแสบอยู่ไหมเป็นระยะ ๆ จนกระทั่งเจ้าตัวเล็กส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธและตอบว่าหายแสบแล้ว

แฮร์รี่ประคองใบหน้าเล็ก ๆ นั้นค้าง เขาไม่เคยสังเกตมาก่อนเลยว่าสเนปเป็นคนหน้าตาดี จนกระทั่งวินาทีนี้ ซึ่งมีโอกาสได้ใกล้ชิดกันจริง ๆ ใบหน้าได้สัดส่วน แก้มอันอ่อนนุ่ม เขานึกอยากเห็นภาพสเนปขึ้นมาครามครัน เขาเคยคิดเสมอมาว่าเขาเห็นหน้าสเนปมาเกินพอ และไม่มีทางที่จะลืมได้ แต่ตอนนี้เขากลับรู้สึกว่าตัวเองนึกหน้าตาจริง ๆ ของสเนปไม่ค่อยออก มันเลือนลาง ที่จริงเขาอาจจะไม่คุ้นเคยกับหน้าตาของสเนปเท่าไรนักก็ได้ แต่คุ้นเคยกับภาพรวม ๆ มากกว่า

ชายหนุ่มชุดดำร่างสูงโปร่งที่มักจะเดินเร็วและเก๊กหน้าเครียดเคร่งอยู่เสมอ

ใบหน้าเล็ก ๆ น่าเอ็นดูนี้ ไม่ว่าดูยังไง พอโตขึ้นก็ต้องเป็นหนุ่มหน้าตาดีแน่ ๆ ทำไมเขาไม่เคยรู้สึกเลยนะว่าสเนปหน้าตาดี? หรือจริง ๆ แล้วเขาไม่เคยสังเกตหน้าตาสเนปเต็ม ๆ ตาเลยสักครั้งเดียว?

สเนปอาจจะไม่ได้น่าเกลียดเท่าที่เขาคิดไว้...

มินิสเนปลืมตาขึ้นมองเขา ดวงตาดำสนิทเป็นประกายพราว

"พอตเตอร์?"

แฮร์รี่อุ้มร่างน้อย ๆ ขึ้นจากน้ำ ผิวขาวซีดแบบที่ถูกบ่มไว้ใต้ร่มผ้าดำสนิทตลอดเวลา บัดนี้แดงระเรื่อด้วยอุณหภูมิน้ำอุ่น เรือนร่างเล็ก ๆ นั้นยิ่งชวนมอง

แฮร์รี่เพิ่งเข้าใจความรู้สึกคลั่งใคล้ของมัลฟอย แต่เขาเริ่มไม่เข้าใจตัวเอง

"เรียกแฮร์รี่ก็ได้ครับ" เขาพึมพำขณะที่โอบกระชับร่างเล็ก ห่อด้วยผ้าขนหนูสีขาวผืนใหญ่ เจ้าตัวน้อยขดอยู่ในผ้าเหมือนลูกแมวตัวโต

เขาวางร่างเล็กกลับลงไปบนเตียงที่มุมห้อง ดวงตาดำขลับของมินิสเนปยังจ้องมองมาที่เขา ริมฝีปากน้อย ๆ มีรอยยิ้มเจืออยู่บาง ๆ

ไม่มีรอยยิ้มไหนที่เขาเคยเห็นจะจับใจขนาดนี้

แฮร์รี่ก้มลงไปหาร่างเล็ก ๆ ที่ขาวนวลเหมือนหิมะ หอมกรุ่นด้วยกลิ่นชวนฝัน

แขนน้อย ๆ เอื้อมโอบรอบคอเขา เสียงเล็ก ๆ ครางแผ่วยิ่งกว่าเสียงลมยามค่ำคืน

"แฮร์รี่..."


	9. Chapter 9

"แม๊ว!!"

เสียงร้องของคุณนายนอร์ริส แมวตัวโปรด ทำให้ฟิลซ์สะดุ้งเฮือก นางแมวแก่ขนหรอมแหรมกระโจนจากหนังชั้นหนังสือมาหาเจ้าของ และถูไถตัวเข้ากับขาผู้เป็นนายอย่างยินดี แต่ฟิลซ์ไม่รู้สึกดีไปด้วย เขาชูตะเกียงไปข้างหน้าและหรี่ตามองซ้ายขวาอย่างหวาดระแวง การเดินตรวจตราโรงเรียนตอนกลางคืนและเช้าตรู่เป็นงานที่ฟิลซ์เคยเต็มใจจะทำที่สุด โดยเฉพาะบริเวณสถานที่ต้องห้ามต่าง ๆ ไม่ว่ายุคไหนสมัยไหน จะต้องมีพวกนักเรียนตัวแสบ ที่เห็นโรงเรียนยามวิกาลเป็นสถานที่เดินเล่น รวมทั้งพวกหนุ่ม ๆ สาว ๆ ที่ชอบนัดกันออกมาเดินชมจันทร์ยามราตรี เป็นเหยื่อชั้นดีที่ฟิลซ์จะเอาไว้ระบายความอึดอัดขัดข้อง และน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจกับความเป็นสควิปของตัวเอง

แต่ตอนนี้ มันกลับเป็นงานที่สร้างความกลืนไม่เข้าคายไม่ออกแก่เขาไปเสียแล้ว

สิ่งที่ทำให้ฟิลซ์หวั่น ๆ ไม่ใช่บรรดาผี ซึ่งอาจจะเป็นสิ่งที่น่ากลัวเหลือหลายสำหรับมนุษย์บางคน แต่นั่นเป็นเรื่องธรรมดาสำหรับฮอกวอตส์ สิ่งที่ฟิลซ์กลัวคือเหตุการณ์แปลก ๆ ซึ่งมักจะเกิดขึ้นใกล้ ๆ บริเวณหอคอยตะวันตกเสมอ

เขากลั้นใจ ก่อนจะเดินไปตามทางลับสู่หอคอยตะวันตก ศาสตราจารย์สเนป เจ้าของบริเวณแถวนี้ได้สั่งเขาไว้ให้คอยเฝ้าตรวจตราอย่างเข้มงวดเป็นประจำ เนื่องจากกลัวว่าจะมีนักเรียนลักลอบเข้ามาขโมยเครื่องปรุงยา มีนักเรียนที่อยากจะปรุงยาตำรับลับต้องห้ามอยู่มากมาย ตัวยาบางอย่างสเนปจึงเก็บไว้ที่ห้องพักส่วนตัวของเขา ซึ่งปลอดภัยกว่าตู้เก็บเครื่องปรุงยาส่วนตัวที่ห้องปรุงยา ซึ่งบางทีก็มีมือดีแอบดอดเข้าไปขโมยอะไร ๆ ไปบ้าง

แม้ว่าตอนนี้คนสั่งจะกลายเป็นเด็กน้อยอายุห้าขวบไปแล้ว แต่เมื่อคำสั่งยังไม่ได้ถูกเพิกถอน ฟิลซ์ก็ไม่สามารถจะเลี่ยงหน้าที่ได้ เขาต้องทำตามคำสั่งที่ได้รับมอบหมายมา แม้ว่าจะหวั่น ๆ อยู่ก็ตามที

หวังว่าวันนี้คงไม่มีอะไรพิลึกพิลั่นโผล่ออกมาอีกนะ...

อยู่ดี ๆ คุณนายนอร์ริสแมวตัวโปรด ก็หลบวูบไปจากข้าง ๆ ขาของเจ้าของ ทำให้ฟิลซ์แทบกระโดดโหยง เขาชูตะเกียงไปข้างหน้าสุดแขน และร้องตะโกน "นั่นใคร! ออกมาเดี๋ยวนี้นะ! อย่าคิดว่าฉันไม่เห็นนะ!"

เงียบ ไม่มีเสียงตอบ...

ฟิลซ์ลืมสิ่งที่กลัวอยู่เมื่อครู่ไปเสียแล้ว ลงเงียบแบบนี้ น่าจะเป็นเด็กนักเรียนที่ลักลอบออกมาจากเตียงแต่เช้าตรู่มากกว่า เขาก้าวสวบ ๆ ไปข้างหน้าอย่างหมายมั่นปั้นมือว่า คราวนี้แหละ จะต้องจับนักเรียนมาลงโทษให้หายหงุดหงิดสักคนให้ได้

"โอ๊ย!"

เสียงอุทานดังขึ้นด้วยความเจ็บปวด พร้อม ๆ กับที่เท้าของฟิลซ์สะดุดอะไรบางอย่างเข้า เขากระโดดโหยงแล้วจ่อตะเกียงไปใกล้ แต่มองไม่เห็นอะไรเลยในความมืด

ฟิลซ์เพ่ง...

ความมืดเริ่มกลายเป็นสีขาวเรือง...

ฟิลซ์เพ่งมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม...

ความมืดมีลูกกะตา...

มีจมูก มีปากด้วย...แถมด้วยเสียงแหบ ๆ คล้ายคนเป็นหวัด

"แก...แกเหยียบฉัน...ฟิลซ์"

ภารโรงประจำฮอกวอตส์ทิ้งตะเกียงแตกดังเคร้ง ร้องเสียงโหยหวน

"ศะ...ศาสตราจารย์สเนปปปปปปปปปปปปปปปปปป!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

\-----------------------------------------------

มาดามพรอมฟรีย์ยื่นบรั่นดีแก้วใหญ่ให้ฟิลซ์ ซึ่งรีบรับมากระดกรวดเดียวหมดด้วยอาการเหมือนคนประสาทเสีย ก่อนที่จะเดินกลับเข้าไปในม่านสีเขียวที่ขึงกั้นระหว่างเตียงตรวจโรคกับพื้นที่ภายนอกไว้ แล้วให้ความสนใจกับชายหนุ่มที่นอนสลบไสลไม่ได้สติอยู่บนเตียงนั้นในสภาพเปลือยเปล่า เธอจับชีพจรและวัดอุณหภูมิร่างกายของเขาอย่างระมัดระวัง ก่อนจะเปิดเปลือกตาขึ้นดูม่านตา

ทุกอย่างอยู่ในสภาพเรียบร้อย นอกเหนือจากความอ่อนเพลียอันเกิดจากการเปลี่ยนร่างถึงสองครั้งติด ๆ กันภายใน 24 ชั่วโมงแล้ว สภาพร่างกายก็ไม่มีความผิดปกติอะไรอีก มินิสเนปกลับมาเป็นเซเวอร์รัส สเนป อย่างสมบูรณ์แล้ว สิ่งที่ยังน่าเป็นห่วงอยู่ก็มีเพียงแค่ความทรงจำของเขา ซึ่งยังไม่มีใครคาดหมายได้ว่าจะเป็นอย่างไร

ที่สำคัญคือ เซเวอร์รัส สเนป สมควรจะอยู่กับแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ พี่เลี้ยงจำเป็นของเขา ที่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลมอบหมายหน้าที่ให้ดูแลไม่ใช่หรือ? แล้วนี่พอตเตอร์อยู่ที่ไหน? ทำไมจึงไม่คอยดูแลเวลาสเนปกลับคืนร่างเดิม? ทำไมถึงปล่อยให้สเนปที่เพิ่งคืนร่างเดิม และความทรงจำยังสับสนอยู่ เดินเปะปะออกมานอกห้อง เป็นลมอยู่ตรงทางเดินจนถูกฟิลซ์เหยียบเอา

มาดามพรอมฟรีย์ถอนหายใจ เธอไม่เห็นด้วยกับการที่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลมอบหมายให้แฮร์รี่ดูแลสเนปตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว ใคร ๆ ก็รู้กันดีว่าอาจารย์และลูกศิษย์คู่นี้ไม่ค่อยถูกกัน เวลาที่สเนปเพิ่งกลับคืนร่างเดิม และกำลังงุนงงสับสน เขาอาจจะทำร้ายพอตเตอร์ก็ได้ ถึงสภาพร่างกายและจิตใจจะไม่เต็มร้อย แต่คาถาของพ่อมดที่เป็นผู้ใหญ่เต็มที่แล้วย่อมน่ากลัว ไม่มีทางที่เด็กอย่างพอตเตอร์จะป้องกันได้

"อะ...อือ..."

เสียงครางดังเบา ๆ มาจากชายหนุ่มที่นอนอยู่บนเตียง ทำให้มาดามพรอมฟรีย์หันกลับไปหาคนไข้ของเธอ เขาขยับเปิดริมฝีปากจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง ก่อนที่จะค่อย ๆ เปิดเปลือกตาขึ้น แต่แล้วเขาก็เบือนหน้าหนีแสงสว่างพลางหรี่ตาด้วยความแสบเคือง พร้อมกับไอออกมาอย่างรุนแรง มาดามพรอมฟรีย์รีบกุลีกุจอสั่งให้เขาบ้วนน้ำลายที่เหนียวฝืดคอออกมาให้หมด และส่งน้ำเจือเกลือแร่ให้เขาดื่มโดยใช้หลอด

สเนปเอนตัวลงนอนตามเดิมเมื่อดื่มน้ำจนพอใจแล้ว เขาลืมตาขึ้นอีกเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ต้องปิดตาลงใหม่อีกพร้อมทั้งขมวดคิ้ว เสียงแหบแห้งของเขาดังลอดออกมาเบา ๆ "ผมอยู่ที่ไหน?"

"ห้องพยาบาลค่ะ" มาดามพรอมฟรีย์ตอบ "อย่าเพิ่งขยับเขยื้อนร่างกายมากนะคะ เซเวอร์รัส" เธอดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นคลุมร่างให้เขา

"เสื้อผ้าผม..?" เขาลูบมือไปตามแผ่นอกเปลือยเปล่า

"ถอดออกตอนตรวจร่างกาย คุณเพิ่งผ่านเรื่องร้าย ๆ มา นอนพักก่อนเถอะค่ะ" เธอไม่ได้บอกตามความจริงว่า นอกจากเสื้อคลุมสีดำที่สเนปสวมมาลวก ๆ แล้ว ไม่มีเสื้อผ้าอื่นติดตัวเขาอยู่เลย มาดามพรอมฟรีย์ดึงม่านให้มิดชิดเมื่อรู้สึกว่าฟิลซ์แอบชะโงกอยู่ข้างนอก

"เรื่องร้ายเหรอ?" สเนปทวนคำเหมือนคนละเมอ "เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับผม ?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

อากาศสดชื่นของยามเช้า ผนวกกับสายลมเย็นอ่อน ๆ ที่โชยมาต้องใบหน้า ทำให้ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลรู้สึกสดชื่นขึ้น เธอแทบไม่ได้นอนทั้งคืน เพราะมัวแต่เอาเวลาทั้งหมดไปจมอยู่กับหนังสือจิตวิทยาวัยรุ่น ที่ไปขนยืมมาจากห้องสมุดตั้งใหญ่ หลังจากที่เห็นอาการของลูกศิษย์และตระหนักว่า เธอไม่เข้าใจเขาเอาเสียเลย

เด็กหนุ่ม ๆ วัยหัวเลี้ยวหัวต่อกับพฤติกรรมแปลก ๆ เป็นเรื่องสมควรอย่างยิ่งที่ผู้เป็นครูจะต้องใส่ใจ แม้ว่าเด็กคนนั้นจะไม่ได้อยู่บ้านกรีฟินดอร์ ใต้บังคับบัญชาของเธอก็ตามที นั่นไม่ใช่เหตุผลที่จะทำเมินเฉยได้!

มันคือจิตวิญญาณของความเป็นครู!

แต่...ถ้าได้คาถาแก้มึนหัวหรือแก้เมาค้างสักคาถา น่าจะดีกว่านี้...เธอคิดขณะเดินกุมขมับไปทางห้องพยาบาล แต่แล้วอยู่ ๆ ผนังข้างหน้าเธอก็เปิดผางออก พร้อมกับที่ร่างของใครคนหนึ่งกระโจนออกมาในลักษณาการเร่งรีบ เธอร้องเสียงลั่นเมื่อเบรคไม่อยู่และชนเข้ากับผนังโครมเบ้อเร่อ

"ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล!?!"

ตัวต้นเหตุวิ่งเข้ามาประคองเธอให้ลุกขึ้นยืน เธอจึงเพิ่งได้เห็นหน้าเขาชัด ๆ

"พอตเตอร์...เธอนี่เอง ออกมาได้ยังไงจากผนังนั่น!" เธอถามเสียงดัง ในขณะที่แฮร์รี่กุลีกุจอปัดฝุ่นออกจากตัวเธอ

"ขอโทษครับ" แฮร์รี่อุบอิบ เขาพูดไม่ได้หรอกว่าที่ต้องรีบออกมาตามทางลับของเอลฟ์ประจำบ้าน เพราะมินิสเนปหายตัวไป พอด๊อบบี้มาปลุกเขาตอนเช้า มินิสเนปก็ไม่ได้นอนอยู่ข้าง ๆ เขาแล้ว

เขากำลังจะกลับหอกรีฟินดอร์ เพื่อขอให้เพื่อน ๆ ช่วยกันระดมพลหาอีกครั้ง

ถ้าศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลรู้เข้าละก็ เป็นเรื่องแน่...

"ท่าทางจะรีบมากสิท่า" เธอจัดผมเผ้าให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง "จะไปไหนก็ไปเถอะไป๊" ทันทีที่อาจารย์ประจำบ้านออกปากไล่ แฮร์รี่ก็เผ่นไปทันทีเหมือนกลัวอีกฝ่ายจะเปลี่ยนใจ

อาจารย์ประจำบ้านมองตามหลังเด็กหนุ่มไป พลางโคลงศรีษะน้อย ๆ นี่ก็อีกคนละมั้งที่เธอจะต้องพยายามทำความเข้าใจ

ด้วยวิญญาณของความเป็นครู!!!

\-----------------------------------------------------------

ถ้วยมักใบโตบรรจุนมร้อนถูกวางลงบนโต๊ะข้างเตียง หลังจากที่คนเจ็บบนเตียงยกขึ้นจิบไปได้เพียงนิดเดียว แต่มาดามพรอมฟรีย์ไม่ได้เคี่ยวเข็ญอีก สเนปต้องการการพักผ่อน หลังจากที่เพิ่งเสร็จสิ้นการรื้อฟื้นความทรงจำ การเปลี่ยนร่างครั้งนี้ต่างจากตอนแรก ตรงที่เขาพอจะจำเหตุการณ์บางอย่างได้บ้าง ถึงจะเลือนรางเหมือนความฝันก็ตาม แต่เมื่อได้ฟังเรื่องราวเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นจากปากเธอแล้ว ก็ดูเหมือนเขาจะปะติดปะต่อเรื่องเอาได้เอง และเริ่มคลายความสับสนงุนงงไปมากแล้ว

ชายหนุ่มเอนหลังลงบนเตียงนอนอีกครั้ง เขายังรู้สึกปวดเมื่อยไปทั้งตัว

"แล้วเด็กพอตเตอร์นั่นอยู่ที่ไหนคะ" เธอถาม "คุณเห็นเขาหรือเปล่าเมื่อตอนที่รู้สึกตัวขึ้นมา"

"อ้อ...เอ้อ..." สเนปมีท่าทีกระอักกระอ่วนขึ้นมาทันที "เขา...อยู่บนเตียงผม"

มาดามพรอมฟรีย์ไม่ได้ซักไซ้อะไรต่ออีก เธอรู้มาก่อนแล้วว่าแฮร์รี่ได้รับอนุญาตให้เข้าไปในห้องนอนของสเนปได้ เพื่อดูแลมินิสเนปตอนกลางคืน จึงไม่ได้ติดใจสงสัยอะไร แต่ฝ่ายที่ติดใจสงสัย และกำลังกังวลใจเป็นอย่างมากคือฝ่ายที่ถูกถามนั่นต่างหาก

พอตเตอร์...เจ้าเด็กนั่นทำอะไรกับเขา...

เด็กคนนั้นยังหลับสนิท เมื่อเขารู้สึกทรมานจากความร้อนที่สุมในร่างกายจนกระทั่งสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมา และมันยิ่งสร้างความร้อนวูบวาบเพิ่มขึ้นอีกหลายเท่า เมื่อเขาพบว่า ทั้งตัวเขาและเด็กนั่น ไม่มีเสื้อผ้าอาภรณ์ติดตัวอยู่เลยแม้แต่ชิ้นเดียว เขาพยายามจะเค้นความคิดว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ทำไมเด็กคนนี้ถึงมาอยู่ในห้องนอนของเขาได้ ในสภาพอย่างนั้น!?! แต่สิ่งที่ลอยฟุ้งอยู่ในหัวเขาก็มีแต่ม่านควันที่สับสน เขาจึงเตลิดออกมาจากห้องของตัวเอง โดยมีเสื้อคลุมติดมือมาเพียงตัวเดียว

เมื่อได้ยินเรื่องราวจากมาดามพรอมฟรีย์ เขาก็พอจะเข้าใจว่าทำไมเด็กคนนั้นถึงเข้าไปอยู่ในห้องนอนของเขาได้ ถึงแม้ว่าจะเป็นความเข้าใจที่อยากจะให้เข้าใจผิดอย่างร้ายแรงก็เถอะ สเนปไม่อยากจะนึกภาพของตัวเองลงไปดิ้นตุ้บตั้บอยู่กับพื้นโรงอาหาร หรือร้องไห้จ้าให้เด็กนั่นอุ้ม

แต่สิ่งที่เขาไม่เข้าใจ ไม่ว่าจะพยายามคิดยังไงก็ไม่เข้าใจ นั่นคือ ทำไมทั้งเขาและพอตเตอร์ ถึงอยู่บนเตียงด้วยกันในสภาพที่ไม่มีเสื้อผ้าติดตัว

แน่ละ เขาจำสัมผัสอุ่น ๆ จากน้ำร้อนที่พอตเตอร์อาบให้ได้ จำสัมผัสจากนิ้วมือนุ่ม ๆ ที่ขยี้ไปบนหัวเขาอย่างอ่อนโยนได้ดี เขาเข้าใจว่าพอตเตอร์คงจะอาบน้ำให้เขา ซึ่งแม้ว่าจะสร้างความขุ่นเคืองให้เขา ซึ่งไม่เคยให้ใครเห็นร่างกายของตัวเองเลยตั้งแต่อายุ 8 ขวบเป็นต้นมา แต่นั่นก็ยังพอให้อภัยได้ (ถ้าอยากจะให้อภัย) แต่สิ่งที่ให้อภัยไม่ได้คืออีกสัมผัสหนึ่งที่ทิ้งค้างไว้ในความทรงจำ

สเนปรู้สึกว่าร่างทั้งร่างร้อนวูบ เมื่อนึกถึงตรงนี้ สัมผัสที่เขาไม่น่าจะมีในความทรงจำ...

สัมผัสปลอบประโลมจากริมฝีปากอุ่น ๆ ลมหายใจที่เป่าอยู่กับซอกคอ สัมผัสจากเรือนร่างละมุนที่เบียดชิดเข้ามา สัมผัสจากนิ้วมือและร่างกายทั้งหมด... สัมผัสที่สร้างแรงกระตุ้นกามารมณ์ ความอบอุ่นซาบซ่านหอมหวานยังติดอยู่ในความทรงจำ...

ในห้วงแห่งภวังค์ที่เหมือนฝัน ดวงตาสีเขียวที่หยาดเยิ้มด้วยแววแห่งตัณหายังค้างอยู่ในสำนึก ดวงตาคู่นั้นจ้องมองเขาตลอดเวลาที่เขารับรู้ความรู้สึกเหล่านั้น เด็กคนนั้นทำอะไรบางอย่างกับตัวเขา... ทำอะไรที่เขาไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะคิด...

น่าละอาย...เจ้าเด็กนั่นกล้าทำกับเขาถึงขนาดนั้น... ทำไม เพราะอะไร

เขาจำได้ว่าตัวเองออดอ้อนพี่เลี้ยงจำเป็นมากแค่ไหน และยอมรับด้วยสายตาเป็นธรรมว่า พฤติกรรมของตัวเองกระตุ้นต่อมโลลิอย่างหนัก แต่เด็กคนนั้นไม่น่าจะฉวยโอกาสเอาในตอนที่เขาไม่ใช่คนเดิม และไม่สามารถปกป้องตัวเองได้

ทำได้ยังไง! กับเด็กอายุแค่ห้าขวบ!

ไม่สิ...ที่สำคัญกว่าคือทำถึงขั้นไหนต่างหาก...

สเนปหลับตาลง เขาไม่คิด...ไม่คิดเลย

ที่ผ่านมา เขาเฝ้าปฏิบัติต่อเด็กคนนั้นด้วยความก้าวร้าว และเฝ้ามองประกายเกลียดชังจ้องมองตอบกลับมา เขาบอกตัวเองนับครั้งไม่ถ้วนว่าเป็นอย่างนี้ดีที่สุดแล้ว เขาเคยเกลียดพ่อของพอตเตอร์... แล้วจะมานึกเอ็นดูลูกเป็นพิเศษได้อย่างไร ชะตากรรมของเขากับเด็กนั่นจะต้องอยู่ฝ่ายตรงข้ามกันไปตลอดชีวิต

แต่ทุกสิ่งที่เขากระทำมาสูญเปล่าอย่างสิ้นเชิง

น่าอาย...ความไม่เดียงสา ทำให้เขาเผลอตัวสารภาพความรู้สึกนึกคิดที่แท้จริงให้เด็กนั่นได้รับรู้...

และเด็กนั่นก็ถือเป็นคำอนุญาตล่วงล้ำร่างกายของเขาอย่างไม่เป็นธรรม...

บางทีคราวนี้แหละที่เขาจะเกลียดพอตเตอร์จริง ๆ ได้เสียที เกลียดเข้าไปถึงขั้วหัวใจ...

แต่เขาทำได้หรือเล่า...

เซเวอร์รัส สเนป หลับตาลง เขาต้องการพักผ่อน และเวลาสำหรับเยียวยาอะไรบางอย่างที่รู้สึกเหมือนพังทลายลง...

\---------------------------------------------------------

เวลาผ่านไปหนึ่งสัปดาห์เต็ม ๆ แล้ว หลังจากเหตุการณ์ครั้งนั้น ทุกอย่างกลับเข้าสู่ภาวะปกติ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นชีวิตประจำวันของแฮร์รี่ คะแนนประจำบ้านกรีฟินดอร์ หรือชั้นเรียนวิชาปรุงยา เรื่องมินิสเนปเริ่มเลือนหายไปจากความสนใจของผู้คน เดรโก มัลฟอย หายจากอาการจวนเจียนจะเป็นโรคจิต และกลับไปประจ๋อประแจ๋กับอาจารย์ประจำบ้านเหมือนเดิม สเนปที่เคยเงียบขรึมอยู่แล้ว ยิ่งเงียบขึ้นไปอีก เขาไม่เคยโผล่หน้ามาให้เด็กบ้านกรีฟินดอร์เห็นนอกจากในชั้นเรียนวิชาปรุงยา ซึ่งเขาหลีกเลี่ยงที่จะเดินมาที่โต๊ะของแฮร์รี่ รอน และเฮอร์ไมโอนี่อย่างเด็ดขาด แม้แต่ในโรงอาหาร เขาก็แตะต้องอาหารเพียงเล็กน้อยในแต่ละมื้อ พอเป็นพิธี และกลับไปห้องของตัวเองเป็นคนแรก

แฮร์รี่มองตามหลัง เมื่อเห็นสเนปลุกขึ้นเลื่อนเก้าอี้ และเดินออกไปจากห้องอาหาร เขาวางส้อมลงเหมือนอาหารตรงหน้าเป็นสิ่งไม่น่าสนใจอีกแล้ว แม้ว่าจะทั้งเหนื่อยและหิวมาจากสนามซ้อมควิดดิชก็ตาม

"เป็นอะไร? ไม่กินเหรอ แฮร์รี่?" รอนถาม ในปากยังเต็มไปด้วยชูครีม (ที่ด๊อบบี้แอบมากระซิบว่าเป็นฝีมือเลโกลัส) ก่อนจะมองตามสายตาเพื่อน เห็นหลังในชุดเสื้อคลุมดำไว ๆ "สเนป? มองทำไมน่ะ"

"เปล่า" แฮร์รี่หยิบส้อมขึ้นมาใหม่ แต่แทนที่จะจิ้มอะไรเข้าปาก เขากลับเขี่ยอาหารในจานเล่นไปมา

"เป็นโรคคิดถึงมินิสเนปหรือ แฮร์รี่" เฮอร์ไมโอนี่แซว

รอนย่นจมูก "ไม่มีอะไรจะน่าโล่งใจยิ่งไปกว่ามินิสเนปหายไปจากชีวิตอีกแล้วละน่า"

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่แลบลิ้นใส่รอน "ขอให้พูดแบบนี้ได้จนถึงตอนสอบปลายภาคเถอะย่ะ"

แฮร์รี่วางส้อมลง เพื่อนทั้งสองที่กำลังปะทะคารมกันจึงหยุดชะงักแล้วหันมามองเขา

"ฉันอิ่มแล้ว" เด็กหนุ่มพูดเบา ๆ พลางเลื่อนเก้าอี้ลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะอาหาร "ไปโรงนกฮูกหน่อยนะ" เขาส่ายหน้าเมื่อรอนทำท่าจะลุกตาม "กินต่อไปเถอะรอน ฉันแค่อยากเขียนจดหมายไปหาซิเรียสหน่อยเท่านั้น"

\--------------------------------------------------

แฮร์รี่ยืนลูบขนของเฮ็ดวิกอย่างใจลอย เขาอยากเขียนจดหมายถึงซิเรียส ระบายความรู้สึกที่อัดอั้นอยู่ในอกให้พ่อทูนหัวฟัง เพราะไม่มีใครอีกแล้วที่เขาพอจะหันหน้าไปปรับทุกข์ด้วยได้ แต่แล้วก็ไม่กล้า ซิเรียสไม่ถูกกับสเนป ย่อมไม่มีทางที่จะช่วยออกความคิดเห็นดี ๆ ได้ ถ้าเขาอยากจะสานสัมพันธ์กับสเนป และนอกจากนั้น เขาเองก็ยังไม่รู้ว่าจะเขียนว่าอะไรดีเหมือนกัน

แฮร์รี่ไม่มีโอกาสได้พูดคุยกับสเนปอีกเลย ไม่ว่าจะต่อหน้าหรือลับหลังคนอื่น เขาอยากรู้ว่าสเนปจำเรื่องราวตอนที่ยังเป็นมินิสเนปได้แค่ไหน เขาหวังว่าสเนปจะจำได้ ด้วยตัวเอง ไม่ใช่การรับรู้เอาจากที่คนรอบข้างสรุปเหตุการณ์ให้ฟัง

เขาอยากรู้...ว่าสเนปจำสิ่งที่เคยพูดกับเขาในอ่างน้ำร้อนนั้นได้ไหม จำได้ไหมว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นในคืนนั้น...

บางครั้งแฮร์รี่ก็อดคิดเข้าข้างตัวเองไม่ได้ว่าสเนปน่าจะพอจำอะไรได้บ้าง ดัมเบิลดอร์บอกไว้ว่า สเนปน่าจะจำเหตุการณ์อะไรที่รุนแรงต่อจิตสำนึกของเขาได้ อย่างน้อยที่สุด ...เหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะเป็นอย่างนี้ น่าจะรุนแรงและมีค่าต่อการจดจำ

เขายังไม่ลืม ร่างกายเล็ก ๆ ที่หายใจหอบเหมือนจะขาดใจอยู่ใต้ร่างของเขา ดวงตาสีดำสนิทเป็นประกายเหมือนนิลพราวมองดูเขาหยาดเยิ้ม และเสียงเล็ก ๆ น่าเอ็นดูที่ดังลอดออกมาด้วยแรงอารมณ์ที่ถูกกระตุ้น

บางทีอาจจะเป็นเพราะสเนปจำได้...ฝ่ายนั้นจึงมีท่าทางหลีกเลี่ยง ถ้าความรู้สึกที่มินิสเนปสารภาพออกมาเป็นความจริง สเนปจะรังเกียจหรือที่เหตุการณ์นั้นเกิดขึ้น แฮร์รี่แน่ใจว่าแม้มันจะเกิดขึ้นเพราะความมัวเมา และไม่ได้ไตร่ตรองไว้ก่อน แต่เขาก็ไม่เคยนึกเสียใจ

ถ้ามินิสเนปเป็นตัวแทนของความรู้สึกที่แท้จริงของสเนป เขาแน่ใจแล้วว่า เขาอยากรู้จักสเนปตัวจริงให้มากกว่านี้... ลึกล้ำกว่านี้...

แม้จะต้องเพิ่มดีกรีความเป็นศัตรูกับมัลฟอยขึ้นอีกก็ไม่รังเกียจ...

แฮร์รี่สะบัดท่อนแขนให้เฮ็ดวิกบินกลับไปยังขื่อบนหลังคาโรงนกฮูกตามเดิม บางทีเรื่องนี้ ผู้ที่จะทำให้สถานการณ์เปลี่ยนแปลง อาจจะมีแต่เขาเพียงคนเดียว

เขาตัดสินใจแล้ว...

\-----------------------------------------------------

แฮร์รี่ดันประตูทางลับให้เปิดออก ความฝืดของมันทำให้เกิดเสียงเสียดสีไม่ค่อยนัก ทำเอาแฮร์รี่แทบหยุดหายใจ เขาอุตส่าห์เลือกเวลาที่จะแอบดอดเข้ามาในห้องของสเนปตอนอีกฝ่ายหลับ เพื่อไม่ให้รู้ตัวแล้วหนีไปเสียก่อน ถ้ามาแผนแตกเอาตรงหน้าประตูอย่างนี้ก็แย่ แต่เมื่อเขาเงี่ยหูฟังแล้วไม่มีเสียงอะไรที่แสดงให้เห็นว่า ผู้ที่อยู่ในห้องรู้ตัว เขาจึงคลายใจ และดันบานประตูออกกว้างกว่าเดิม

ทันทีที่ก้าวเข้ามาในห้อง แฮร์รี่ก็รีบหันมองเตียง เขารู้สึกแปลกใจเมื่อไม่เห็นร่างที่คาดว่าจะนอนหลับอยู่บนนั้น อันที่จริง ไม่มีแม้แต่วี่แววของการนอนเลยด้วยซ้ำไป เตียงไม่มีรอยยับ และหมอนก็ยังอยู่ที่เดิม เขากำลังจะเหลียวซ้ายแลขวาหา แต่เสียงนุ่มนวลเสียงหนึ่งขัดขึ้นเสียก่อน

"ห้องของฉันไม่ใช่ที่เดินเล่นยามวิกาล พอตเตอร์"

เขาหันขวับ ร่างสูงโปร่งนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้โยกด้านหลังประตูลับนั่นเอง เขาถึงไม่เห็นตั้งแต่ทีแรก แต่อีกฝ่ายน่ะคงจะเห็นเขาตั้งแต่ประตูเริ่มแง้มทีเดียว

แฮร์รี่กลืนน้ำลายลงคอ "ศาสตราจารย์สเนป..."

ฝ่ายนั้นยันตัวลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้โยก เดินไปที่หน้าเตาผิง แล้วลงนั่งบนโต๊ะทำงานที่ระเกะระกะไปด้วยม้วนกระดาษและหนังสือหลายเล่ม "ลองบอกเหตุผลดี ๆ ที่จะไม่ให้ฉันสั่งหักคะแนนและลงโทษกักบริเวณเธอมาสิ พอตเตอร์" สเนปพูดต่อด้วยสีหน้าไร้อารมณ์ "คิดให้ดี ๆ ก่อนที่จะพูดนะ ถ้าเธอไม่อยากไปขัดกระโถนในห้องพยาบาล"

แฮร์รี่จ้องมองหน้าสเนปอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยทำมาก่อน เมื่อก่อน เวลาสเนปพูดกับเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงอย่างนี้ จ้องมองเขาด้วยตาเป็นประกายแบบนี้ เขามักจะเบือนหลบเสียหรือไม่ก็ก้มหน้า แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่หลบอีกแล้ว ดวงตาสีมรกตของแฮร์รี่จ้องหน้าสเนปอย่างไม่หวั่นไหว

ใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายคมเข้ม หน้าตาดีอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยนึกมาก่อน และที่แน่ ๆ เขาไม่เห็นแววเกลียดชังในดวงตาเป็นประกายคู่นั้นอีกแล้ว เหลือแต่ริ้วรอยอันไม่อาจอธิบายได้และเจือความสับสนเล็กน้อยเต้นระริกอยู่ในนั้น

บางที สเนปนั่นแหละอาจจะเป็นคนกลัวสิ่งที่เขาตั้งใจจะมาพูด และใช้การลงโทษข่มขู่ไม่ให้เขากล้าเอ่ยถึงมัน...

"ผมอยากมาคุยกับอาจารย์ครับ" แฮร์รี่ตอบเบา ๆ เป็นเหตุให้คู่สนทนาขมวดคิ้วเหมือนไม่เข้าใจ

"เรื่องอะไร ถ้าเรื่องเรียน...เธอควรจะรู้ว่าสถานที่และเวลาที่เหมาะสมควรเป็นที่ไหน ตอนไหน"

"ผมต้องการพูดเรื่องของเรา" แฮร์รี่ตอบ

เขาไม่ได้คิดไปเองแน่ ๆ ที่เห็นสเนปทำท่าคล้ายสะอึกหรือสำลักอะไรสักอย่าง แต่ชายหนุ่มซ่อนอาการนั้นได้รวดเร็ว

"ฉันไม่มีอะไรจะพูดกับเธอ" สเนปหันหลังให้ "รีบกลับไปซะ พอตเตอร์ ฉันจะทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่เห็นที่เธอเข้ามาที่นี่" เขาเงียบไปครู่หนึ่งก่อนที่จะเอ่ยขึ้นมาอีกด้วยน้ำเสียงแห้งระโหย "แล้วมันก็ไม่เคยเป็น 'เรา' ด้วย พอตเตอร์"

"ทำไมจะไม่เคยเป็นครับ!" แฮร์รี่รุกอย่างเป็นต่อ "ผมรู้ว่าอาจารย์จำได้ ไม่อย่างนั้นอาจารย์คงไม่ทำท่าอย่างนี้ อาจารย์ครับ อย่าทำแบบนั้น หันมาคุยกับผมสิครับ ก็เรา..."

"ไม่มี 'เรา' !" สเนปขึ้นเสียง "ฉันยอมรับว่าฉันเองก็ผิด พฤติกรรมของฉันชวนให้เธอเข้าใจผิดอยู่มาก นั่นเป็นสาเหตุให้ฉันยอมทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่เห็นกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น เธอคงยังไม่ลืมสินะว่าทำอะไรกับฉันไว้" เขาหันกลับมาเผชิญหน้า ในดวงตาคู่นั้นมีริ้วรอยเจ็บปวดอย่างยากที่จะอธิบาย แม้ว่าใบหน้าจะยังไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงก็ตาม "พอตเตอร์ ถึงเธอจะเป็นเด็กไม่ฉลาดนัก แต่ก็คงเข้าใจสินะ ว่าการกระทำของเธอไม่มีทางจะเป็นความถูกต้องไปได้เลย เธอใช้ความไว้วางใจของฉัน ตอนที่ยังเด็กและไม่รู้ความ ทำสิ่งที่ไม่มีใครสามารถให้อภัยได้"

แฮร์รี่ก้มหน้างุดลง เขายอมรับข้อนั้นอย่างไม่มีทางโต้แย้ง แต่ก็รวบรวมกำลังใจเงยหน้าขึ้นใหม่ "แต่อาจารย์ครับ ตอนที่อาจารย์บอกว่ารักผม นั่นเป็นเรื่องโกหกเหรอครับ" เด็กหนุ่มก้าวเข้าไปหาอีกก้าวหนึ่ง "ผมไม่คิดอย่างนั้น มินิสเนปเป็นตัวแทนความรู้สึกที่แท้จริงของอาจารย์ เป็นตัวตนจริง ๆ ของอาจารย์ ผมรักเขา และตอนนี้ผมก็อยากจะรู้จักอาจารย์มากขึ้นกว่าเดิม บางที...ผมก็อาจจะ..."

สายตาของสเนปที่จ้องมองมา ทำให้แฮร์รี่เกือบลืมคำที่เขาอยากจะพูด ใบหน้านั้นมีริ้วรอยเศร้าหมอง อย่างที่แฮร์รี่ไม่เคยเห็นและไม่เคยคิดฝันว่าจะได้เห็นมาก่อน สเนปยกมือขึ้นลูบหน้าคล้ายกำลังอ่อนเพลีย

"ฉันจะลืมที่เธอพูดซะ ออกไปได้แล้วพอตเตอร์" เขาพึมพำ "ขอให้ฉันคิดว่ามันเป็นฝันร้ายก็แล้วกัน ฉันให้อภัยเธอในสิ่งที่ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นคงไม่ให้อภัย ดังนั้นเธอก็ควรจะตอบแทนฉันโดยการปล่อยให้ฉันอยู่คนเดียวเงียบ ๆ ได้แล้ว"

"อาจารย์..." แฮร์รี่พึมพำ เขารู้สึกวูบลึก ๆ ในอก "เหตุการณ์วันนั้นมันเป็นความฝันที่ผมไม่อยากลืม แต่มันเป็นฝันร้ายสำหรับอาจารย์หรือครับ? อาจารย์รังเกียจมันถึงขนาดนั้นเลยหรือครับ"

ไม่มีเสียงตอบจากสเนป เขาหันหลังกลับไปมองเปลวไฟที่เต้นระริกในเตาผิง

แฮร์รี่ก้าวเข้าไปหา ร่างนั้นยังนิ่งไม่ไหวติง เขาจึงก้าวเข้าไปอีกจนประชิดตัว และเอื้อมมือมาดึงชายเสื้อคลุมของสเนปขึ้นจูบ "ผมรักอาจารย์ครับ... ผมรู้ว่าตัวเองไม่เหมาะสมกับอาจารย์ ไม่ว่าจะเรื่องไหน ๆ ก็ตาม แต่ผมคงจะติดโรคของมัลฟอยเข้าให้แล้ว ผมอยากรู้จักอาจารย์ให้มากกว่านี้ ตัวตนจริง ๆ ที่ไม่ต้องเสแสร้ง ให้โอกาสผมเถอะ... ถ้าสิ่งที่มินิสเนปพูด ไม่ใช่เรื่องโกหก"

สเนปยังไม่เคลื่อนไหว เขานิ่งฟังเงียบ ๆ แต่ท่าทีแข็งกระด้างอ่อนลงบ้างแล้ว แฮร์รี่ได้ใจ ถึงกับเอื้อมมือจับมือสเนป

"ผมจะรีบโตเป็นผู้ใหญ่ อาจารย์ให้โอกาสผมเถอะครับ ผมจะเป็นผู้ใหญ่ที่เหมาะสมกับอาจารย์ ปกป้องอาจารย์ให้ได้"

"ปกป้องฉันเรอะ พอตเตอร์" คราวนี้ฝ่ายนั้นทำเสียงเยาะหยัน "อะไรทำให้เธอคิดว่าฉันต้องการการปกป้องจากเธอ? เธอน่ะเป็นแค่เด็กตัวกระเปี๊ยก ที่ปกป้องไม่ได้แม้แต่ตัวเองด้วยซ้ำ"

สิ้นคำ สเนปหันขวับมา อุ้งมือกร้านคว้าหมับเข้าที่คอของแฮร์รี่ แล้วจับร่างที่บอบบางกว่ามากต่อมากนั้นโยนไปที่เก้าอี้โยกติดผนังตัวที่เขานั่งอยู่เมื่อตอนที่แฮร์รี่เข้ามา ร่างเล็กกระเด็นไปพังพาบอยู่บนนั้น เขาเบิกตากว้าง มองชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าที่ย่างสามขุมเข้ามาหาเหมือนค้างคาวยักษ์ที่ไม่ประสงค์ดี

"เพียงแค่สิ่งที่เธอฉวยโอกาสทำตอนที่ฉันเป็นเด็ก ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเธอจะมามีสิทธิ์เหนือตัวฉัน และหมายความว่าฉันต้องเป็นฝ่ายรับการปกป้องจากเธอนะ พอตเตอร์" ใบหน้าของสเนปเหี้ยมเกรียม "ก่อนอื่น ฉันมีสามเรื่องที่อยากจะบอกเธอ เจ้าหนู ข้อแรก ฉันไม่ชอบใจเอามาก ๆ กับสิ่งที่เธอทำ ไม่ชอบเลยจริง ๆ" น้ำเสียงของสเนปเขย่าประสาทคนฟังอย่างยิ่งยวด ร่างในเสื้อคลุมดำหันหลังให้แสงไฟ ยิ่งหลอนตาให้ดูเหมือนตัวโตขึ้นอีก แฮร์รี่รู้สึกหนาววูบ หรือเขาจะเข้าใจผิด เข้าข้างตัวเองไปเองเรื่องที่สเนปอาจจะมีใจให้เขาบ้าง บางทีเขาอาจจะถูกสเนปฆ่าตายเอาคืนนี้ก็ได้

"ข้อสอง..." ร่างที่ก้าวเข้ามาประชิดเก้าอี้โยกก้มลงยื่นหน้าเข้ามาหา แฮร์รี่หลับตาลงโดยอัตโนมัติเพราะคิดว่าจะถูกทารุณกรรม แต่เปล่า...สิ่งที่มาสัมผัสเขาคือริมฝีปากอุ่น ๆ ที่แนบลงมาหาริมฝีปากของเขา ปลายลิ้นอุ่นร้อนเชี่ยวชั้นเชิงแลบเลีย เรียกร้องให้เขาเผยอริมฝีปากขึ้นรับ ความตกใจในตอนแรกถูกความหวานหอมเข้าครอบงำ ลีลาจากปลายลิ้นของผู้สูงวัยกว่าส่งผลให้เด็กหนุ่มสั่นสะท้าน เขาปรารถนา...มันแตกต่างจากความรู้สึกที่มีต่อมินิสเนป แม้จะเป็นความปรารถนาเช่นเดียวกัน

นานเท่านาน กว่าริมฝีปากของแฮร์รี่จะถูกปลดปล่อยเป็นอิสระ เขาลืมตาขึ้นมองสเนปที่กำลังใช้นิ้วไล้ใบหน้าของเขาอย่างทะนุถนอม สายตาเปี่ยมด้วยแววเอื้ออาทร ลมหายใจของเขายังหอบอยู่น้อย ๆ รู้สึกว่าใบหน้าและร่างกายยังร้อนผ่าว "ฉัน..." เสียงของสเนปยามนี้อ่อนโยนและอบอุ่นยิ่งกว่าที่แฮร์รี่คิดฝัน "...ฉันเองก็มีความรู้สึกเดียวกันกับเธอ ฉันเฝ้ามองเธอ อยากรู้จักเธอให้มากกว่านี้มานาน... แต่เธอเป็นสิ่งต้องห้ามของฉัน... ตอนนี้ฉันจะลืมเรื่องบ้า ๆ นั่นเสียให้หมด พอกันที...ฉันจะทำตามที่หัวใจตัวเองเรียกร้อง"

แฮร์รี่ยิ้มกว้าง ไม่มีอะไรที่จะสร้างความสุขให้เขาได้ยิ่งไปกว่าวินาทีนี้อีกแล้ว วินาทีที่ความรู้สึกของเขาได้รับการตอบรับ เขาเอื้อมมือรั้งให้สเนปก้มลงมาจูบเขาอีกครั้ง นานยิ่งกว่าเดิม ลึกล้ำยิ่งกว่าเดิม อะไรอุ่น ๆ แผ่ซ่านครอบคลุมร่างสองร่างที่กอดก่ายกันแทบหลอมรวมเป็นหนึ่ง

สเนปเลื่อนริมฝีปากจากริมฝีปากของแฮร์รี่ และคลอเคลียอยู่ที่ใบหูของเด็กหนุ่ม เขาจับมือทั้งสองที่โอบรอบคอของเขาอยู่ขึ้นมาจูบเบา ๆ และกำข้อมือทั้งสองไว้

แฮร์รี่รู้สึกผ่อนคลาย ความตึงเครียดทั้งหมดที่ขมวดเกลียวเขม็งอยู่คลายลง เรื่องราวความรักของเขาคงจะจบลงพร้อมกับความสุข ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะเป็นความรักที่ค่อนข้างพิลึกมาตั้งแต่ต้น และผิดทำนองคลองธรรมไปเล็กน้อย แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็นที่เด็กหนุ่มให้ความสำคัญ เพียงแค่เขากับสเนปมีใจตรงกันเท่านั้นก็เพียงพอแล้ว... ทุกอย่างจะจบลงอย่างมีความสุข

แต่...

มันยังไม่จบ...

"ข้อสุดท้าย..." สเนปเผยรอยยิ้ม พร้อมกับกำข้อมือบางแน่นขึ้นอีก จนแฮร์รี่นิ่วหน้า เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาสเนป ที่บัดนี้แฝงประกายเจ้าเล่ห์ไว้ แฮร์รี่ใจหายวูบขึ้นมาอีกครา หรือสเนปจะเพียงล้อเขาเล่น เล่น...ก่อนที่จะลงโทษอย่างโหดเหี้ยมยิ่งกว่าเดิม

สเนปรวบข้อมือแฮร์รี่แน่นขึ้น ส่วนมืออีกข้างหนึ่งเขายึดไหล่เด็กหนุ่มไว้ด้วยเรี่ยวแรงที่เหนือกว่า รอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ที่น่ากลัวสุดประมาณฉาบอยู่บนริมฝีปากแสนหวานเมื่อครู่ "บางที เธออาจจะไม่คาดคิดมาก่อน... แต่ว่า..."

สเนปยิ้มให้กับสีหน้าที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความหวาดกลัวและสับสนของแฮร์รี่ด้วยความสะใจยิ่งกว่าเดิม

"ฉัน...ไม่ยอมเป็นฝ่ายรับหรอก พอตเตอร์..."

Fin


End file.
